Dans le froid de Décembre
by Nikita Lann
Summary: La neige tombait au dehors. Le ciel avait la désagréable couleur du coton sale, et le sol était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse éclatante. C'était une journée de Décembre. / Recueil d'OS, Personnages Oubliés
1. Dans le froid de Décembre

**OS n°1**

**Dans le froid de décembre**

Zacharias Smith/Megan Jones  
K  
Romance  
Nuit du FOF, Foyer

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "foyer" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_**Disclaimer: **__, encore une fois merci. _

_Écrit en une heure, un peu au hasard... mais vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates !_

_

* * *

_

**Dans le froid de décembre**

**

* * *

**

Il neigeait.

Zacharias Smith fixait l'âtre de la cheminée avec tout la ferveur qu'il pouvait mettre dans son acte. Les cendres froides, s'étaient éteintes depuis longtemps. Depuis si longtemps...

Couleur charbon, parcourue d'éclats poivre-et-sel, cette déchéance ne cessait de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il était, et ce qu'il serait sûrement à jamais. Un lâche. Un homme perdu dans la solitude. Perdu dans la honte.

Un homme qui autrefois avait brûlé comme le feu, et comme ce feu, s'était progressivement épuisé. Il n'y avait plus de flamme, plus de joie, plus de vie.

Plus rien que des cendres et un semblant de survie.

**...**

Il neigeait.

Megan Jones ne parvenait à détourner le regard du brasier qui s'épanouissait dans sa cheminée. Si chaud et pourtant si terne. Comme si la couleur avait déserté la passion et le passé n'avait pu se dissocier du présent. Comme si cette agréable tiédeur ne parvenait à effacer la froideur d'un hiver qui semblait sans fin. Comme si elle ne parvenait pas à effacer les souvenirs, accrochés à elle comme les neiges éternelles à leur sommet.

- Zach ?

Un murmure. Une prière adressée au néant. Un rêve. Comme une caresse qui subsiste.

Un espoir volé au vent.

**...**

Il neigeait encore.

Il semblait au jeune homme qu'il pouvait sentir la neige. Geler son âme, geler son corps, geler son sang. L'oppresser comme cette honte qui l'avait assassiné à petit feu, détruit, comme une vitre qui éclate en mille morceaux. Comme le verre qui se brise, il avait tenté de se reconstruire, mais l'on ne reconstruit pas une âme sans matériau. Et son souffle s'était enfui avec elle. Ce soir d'hiver. Il y a si longtemps.

Il lui semblait pouvoir encore sentir son regard sur lui. Et ses mots, tranchants comme l'acier, plus douloureux encore que les flocons qui s'écrasaient contre son visage, qui s'infiltraient avec violence entre ses cils. Il se souvenait avec tant de précision de ce coup de poignard en plein cœur, aussi glacé qu'une nuit de décembre.

Au dehors, le vent soufflait, et les rues se recouvraient d'un épais tapis immaculé. Zacharias tremblait.

Devant l'âtre toujours sans vie.

**...**

Il neigeait encore.

Megan ne détournait pas ses yeux de l'âtre. Elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle reste là, à se remémorer ses souvenirs, à tenter de les oublier.

- Zach ? Appela-t-elle encore dans un sanglot étranglé.

Un appel sans réponse.

Le feu vacilla. Elle frissonna. Une fenêtre devait être restée ouverte. Elle ne se leva pourtant pas.

Le feu était toujours rouge comme le sang; jaune, aussi comme eux, autrefois.

Et orange. Comme un rouge dilué. Comme un mélange raté entre loyauté et courage.

Sa gorge se serra, et Megan voulut pleurer.

Au dehors, le blizzard se déchaînait, et le froid commença à la gagner. Il fallait qu'elle ferme cette fenêtre.

Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

**...**

Il neigeait toujours.

Zacharias avait froid. Zacharias avait mal. Il aurait voulu que rien ne se soit passé. Que rien ne soit arrivé. Il aurait voulu n'avoir pas été lâche, avoir osé se battre, comme tous les autres, cette nuit là. Cette nuit où le monde s'en était trouvé changé. Cette nuit où Harry Potter avait vaincu le mage noir. Cette nuit où il avait fait le mauvais choix.

Mais tout a le droit à l'erreur, non ? Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pu lui pardonner ? Pourquoi un regard tant teinté de dégoût ? Pourquoi tant de haine dans ses prunelles rendues si sombre par l'obscurité ? Ses iris étaient pourtant si clairs...

- Et merde.

D'un geste plein d'une colère sourde, il frappa la table basse de son poing. Penché, recroquevillé comme un vieillard, Zacharias dépérissait de solitude.

Deux coups retentirent.

On frappait à la porte.

**...**

Il neigeait toujours.

Le feu trembla une dernière fois, et s'éteignit brutalement.

Megan ne put se retenir et laissa échapper un gémissement craintif.

Froid, il faisait froid. Il fallait qu'elle ferme cette fichue fenêtre. Hésitante, le pas saccadé, la respiration hachée, elle se leva et marcha d'un pas incertain vers la source de ses problèmes. Dans sa petite cuisine coincée entre deux murs, la fenêtre à guillotine était relevée. Megan poussa un soupir et d'un geste las, abaissa la vitre. Le claquement sec la fit émerger de sa torpeur.

La flamme s'était éteinte dans l'âtre, pour mieux renaître dans son cœur.

Comme une légère lueur trop longtemps étouffé.

**...**

La neige tombait au dehors.

Zacharias fixait l'âtre. Le cendre grise. La cendre charbonnée. La cendre du passé.

Comme au prix d'un effort surhumain, il détourna le regard de l'abandon, de tous ses échecs et se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il tendit la main vers la poignée, hésitant. Puis, comme pris d'un sursaut de courage l'abaissa.

**...**

La neige tombait au dehors.

La neige cognait son visage.

Emmitouflée dans un manteau blanc, le cou enserré dans une écharpe de laine noire, un bonnet soigneusement enfoncé sur le crâne et quelques mèches châtain couvrant avec peine ses oreilles rougies par le froid, elle attendait, un main contre la porte, l'autre tenant serré contre elle la promesse d'un avenir incertain.

**...**

La neige pénétra le seuil et le froid l'entoura.

Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, sinon son visage à moitié dissimulé sous des couches de vêtements. Rien n'avait d'importance, sinon ses yeux si bleu, si clairs, si brillant d'une force déterminée.

Puis son regard bascula vers son ventre et son cœur se gonfla.

**...**

La neige pénétra le seuil, mais Megan ne le sentit pas.

Un sourire illumina son visage dès qu'elle aperçu son visage rongé par l'angoisse, rongé par les regrets, les remords et la honte.

Elle avait fait le bon choix.

- Tu as ramené du bois, constata-t-il d'un voix basse.

Megan acquiesça. Puis elle jeta un œil au foyer poussiéreux de suie et de cendre usée de la cheminée de Zach.

- Allons rallumer la flamme.

* * *

_Some reviews ? Oui cet OS est un peu étrange. Voire trop étrange. J'ai soudain eu envie d'écrire sur Zach... _


	2. Enchanté

**OS n°2**

**Enchanté**

Su Li/Olivier Dubois  
K  
Romance/Friendship  
Nuit du FOF, Guirlande

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Guirlande" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_**Disclaimer: **__Désolée JK Rowling... je fais n'importe quoi avec vos personnages. _

_Écrit en une heure, un peu au hasard... mais vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates !_

_

* * *

_

**Enchanté**

**

* * *

**

Le ciel avait la désagréable couleur du coton sale, et le sol était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse éclatante.

Su Li enfonça ses mains gantées dans les poches de son duffle coat, la boucle de son sac plastique autour de son poignet, et rentra menton, bouche et nez dans son écharpe rouge. Ses cheveux de jais remuaient contre ses épaules, doucement portés par un vent glacial. A chaque pas, la neige crissait sous ses pieds.

Un sourire épanoui étirant ses lèvres, elle s'était abîmée voilà bien dix bonnes minutes dans l'écoute du vent. Les feuilles rêches et gelée s'entrechoquaient les unes les autres et produisaient d'étrange son carillonnant et pourtant mat. Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser que jamais auparavant elle n'avait fait attention à cet étrange mélodie. Plongée dans un espace de rêve qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et dans lequel zigzaguait entre des stalactites, elle ne fit pas attention au trottoir et brusquement happé par le vide, son pied droit rebondit contre le sol et glissa dans la boue noirâtre qui bordait la route. Le genoux dans la mixture affreuse, elle grommela quelques injures peu recommandable et voulu se relever, ce qui aboutit à un second échec qui lui fit enfoncer ses deux mains dans la neige encrassée.

- Rah, fais chier, grogna-t-elle.

- Vous allez bien, interrogea une voix qui venait de derrière elle.

Su hésita à se vexer du sourire qu'elle devinait dans sa voix, mais songea que face à un spectacle tel que celui qu'elle devait offrir au passant, elle aurait la même réaction. Su était indulgente.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, proposa-t-il aimablement.

Su se retourna et ravala un hoquet de surprise.

- Dubois ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

- On se connaît ?

Su pouffa, amusée part l'étonnement de l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor.

- En fait, non, fit-elle honnêtement. Mais personne ne peut oublier le capitaine des Gryffondor.

Dubois passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné, les joues roses.

- Tu ne devais pas m'aider ? Suggéra-t-elle, une moue moqueuse accrochée au lèvre.

Dubois ne s'arrêta pas sur le passage subit du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

Il tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. La jeune fille testa un peu son équilibre avant de se précipiter sur le trottoir pour retrouver une neige stable.

Dubois la dévisagea, toujours avec son petit sourire en coin, avant de désigner le sol :

- Je crois que tu as oublié ça.

Su grimaça en remarquant qu'effectivement, son sac plastique était par terre. Puis elle tourna son regard vers son sauveur inattendu :

- Tu veux bien me le ramasser ?

Olivier secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel et se baissa. Il attrapa le sac et jugeant sûrement que c'était son droit, puisqu'après tout, c'était lui qui avait été le chercher dans la mare marron, il l'entrouvrit et jeta un regard à l'intérieur.

- Des guirlandes ?

- Quoi ? S'offusqua la jeune chinoise.

- Oh, rien. J'oublie souvent que je ne suis plus à Poudlard et que si je veux fêter Noël dignement, il faut que je m'occupe de tout moi-même.

Su le détailla, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.

- Tu oublies de fêter Noël alors ? S'enquit-elle, curieuse.

- Non, j'oublie juste le sapin, les guirlandes et tout le reste.

- Merlin !

Su semblait tellement catastrophée que Dubois ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Et bien quoi ? En quoi est-ce si extraordinaire ? Le principal est que je n'oublie pas de faire les cadeaux, non ?

- Non ! Répliqua-t-elle avec ferveur.

Elle se tut, semblant peser un pour et un contre.

- Viens, décida-t-elle soudain.

- Euh... hein ?

- Je vais m'occuper de ton Noël, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et transplana.

Dubois sut soudain qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé de Quidditch ? Ça faisait toujours fuir les gens quand il en parlait !

**...**

Le Chemin de Traverse grouillait de sorciers en tout genre. Des affiches mouvantes remplissaient les vitrines colorées et saluaient les passant. D'énormes pères noël proposaient des cadeaux, entourés de lutin.

Su Li avait toujours trouvé amusant que le père noël n'existe pas en réalité. Elle en avait été convaincue toute sa jeunesse, et chez les sorciers, il n'était pas difficile d'y croire. Après tout, s'il existait des gens capables de se transformer en chiens, pourquoi pas un homme vêtu de rouge qui apporterait des cadeaux à tous les enfants du monde pendant une nuit de décembre ?

Des étoiles pleins les yeux, son regard tomba sur Dubois, ce qui la ramena à la terre ferme.

- Ah oui, sembla-t-elle se souvenir.

Un peu perdu et entraîné par Su qui avait l'air de ne vouloir en faire qu'à sa tête - après tout, elle venait d'entraîner un quasi-inconnu dans une après-midi emplettes de noël - Dubois décida de ne pas protester et se laisser guider par la jeune fille.

- Tu as un sapin ?

- Non, avoua Dubois, mortifié.

Su soupira.

- Viens.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de "Au noël enchanté" avec un énorme sapin vert et neuf.

- Pourquoi on est pas resté, y avait des décos de no...

- Oui mais elle ne valent pas celle qu'il y a "Au pôle enchanté".

- Ils ont quelque chose avec les "enchanté" ?

- Je suppose que ça fait "esprit de noël"..., s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et continuèrent leur petite exploration.

Ils arrivèrent vite devant l'enseigne de "Au pôle enchanté". Des rênes ondulaient sur place, tirant le traineau du père noël qui les fouettait joyeusement, peinant sous la neige.

- Euh... et c'est ça qui est sensé faire rêver les enfants ? Demanda Olivier, septique.

Su fixait aussi l'étrange spectacle, dubitative.

- Je suppose que le pauvre doit s'ennuyer dans cette vitrine, à... euh... rester en place et clamer des "Ho Ho Ho" à longueur de journée... ahem.

Un peu accablés par cette scène, ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin et oublièrent vite l'incongruité de cette poupée-père noël cruelle et sadique.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, souffla Olivier.

Des pères Noël miniatures se baladaient un peu partout, tantôt plongeant dans une cheminée, tantôt grimpant à une échelle. Les boules rondes changeaient de couleur, de forme, certaines chantonnaient des chants de noël, d'autre déclamaient des vers poétiques. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Dubois, ce fut les guirlande. Murlticolore, s'enroulant autour des sapin, tournoyant, dansant, elles vivaient dans l'espace avec agilité.

Une grimace tordit son visage.

- Pourquoi dès que je vois un truc qui ressemble à un serpent, je pense à Flint ?

Su haussa les épaules et ils se mirent quête de la décoration adaptée à l'appartement de Dubois.

Il ressortir de "Au pôle enchanté" les bras pleins de sacs et Dubois grommela :

- Je n'arriverai jamais à tout porter seul chez moi...

- Je vais t'aider, proposa gentiment Su.

Olivier grommela que ce n'était pas la peine, mais vu l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait dans son refus, Su n'eut pas à beaucoup insister pour le convaincre que c'était nécessaire.

Aucun des deux ne songea qu'un petit sortilège règlerait le problème en moins de deux.

**...**

A peine avaient-ils transplané que tous deux se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Dubois.

Il ouvrit la porte avec difficultés et Su entra à sa suite.

- Dépose ça là, s'il te plait, fit-il en désignant l'entrée d'un signe de tête, tout en se dirigeant vers le centre de son salon où il posa l'énorme sapin sur le sol.

Une fois que tous deux se furent débarrassés de leur fardeau, ils se retournèrent et se fixèrent, soudainement gênés, comme s'ils réalisaient l'incongruité de la situation.

- Euh... bon ba... euh... je vais y aller..., bredouilla Su, d'une voix pas vraiment assurée.

- Euh... oui... euh... merci pour les guirlande, s'embrouilla Dubois.

- Bon... bah à la prochaine !

Su, sentant que tout cela commençait à vraiment devenir bizarre, pivota sur ses talons et s'apprêta à passer le seuil de la porte.

- Au fait... comment tu t'appelles, l'interpella Dubois.

Pivoine, Su réalisa qu'en effet, elle ne le lui avait pas dit, et lui pas demandé.

Elle éclata d'un rire qu'elle ne pouvait plus réprimer. Toute cette situation était si grotesque, si... absurde !

- Su. Su li, révéla-t-elle entre deux éclats de rires.

- Et bien... Su Li... que dirais-tu de prendre un verre avec moi ? Proposa Dubois avec autant de naturel qu'il était possible d'en afficher. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour... accrocher les guirlande, bricola-t-il.

Su ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de revenir sur ses pas et fermer la porte. Puisque c'était pour les guirlandes...

* * *

_Des reviews ? _

_Oui je sais, vraiment bizarre aussi cet OS... Du grand n'importe quoi ce soir... -.-"" C'est très bizarre comme impression d'écrire quelque chose et de s'étonner soi-même de ce qu'on écrit en se disant que c'est complètement stupide et bizarre et étrange... Tous les "cette histoire était complètement improbable" ne sont en fait que des réflexions de ma part... moi-même m'étonnant de ce que j'étais en train de taper. Ah lala... les nuits du FOF, tout une histoire. Une sorte de truc qui vous plonge dans un état secondaire auquel je ne renoncerais pour rien au monde... =)  
_


	3. UnderSnow

**OS n°4**

**UnderSnow**

Kenvin Entwhistle/Lisa Turpin  
K  
Friendship/Géneral  
Nuit du FOF, Métro

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Métro" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_**Disclaimer: **__JK Rowling, pour la troisième fois merci. _

_Ecrit en une heure, un peu au hasard... mais vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates !_

_

* * *

_

**UnderSnow**

**

* * *

**

- Kevin, je vais te tuer !

Kevin Entwhistle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue moqueuse.

- Tes petites mains vont prendre la poussière ?

- Non, elles vont se noircir de la crasse laissée par toutes les autres mains qui auront touché je ne sais quoi, je ne sais quand, et qui se seront posé ici, exactement où est ma main en ce moment ! lâcha-t-elle, presque hystérique.

- Tu les laveras quand on arrivera, Lisa, soupira-t-il, vaincu par tant de superficialité.

Kevin était moldu, et pour lui, prendre le métro était resté plus sûr que de transplaner. Lisa Turpin, ancienne camarade de Serdaigle, aujourd'hui collègue, n'était pas du même avis. Elle était en fait en train de le maudire de tous les noms, se demandant si un jour, ce gars arrêterait de lui pourrir la vie. Il n'y avait jamais eu que Su pour le supporter de toute façon : elle était trop gentille, trop indulgente. D'ailleurs, Kevin, le paon, le fier, l'inconscient, en avait soigneusement profité. Ils étaient même sortis ensemble une année. Lisa avait coupé les ponts avec Su pendant cette période. Se taper cet abruti prétentieux vingt heure sur vingt quatre dépassait son seuil de tolérance.

- Vivement qu'on ait fini ce foutu reportage..., grommela-t-elle si bas que le jeune homme ne put l'entendre.

Parce que bien sûr, pour finir le tableau en beauté, il avait fallu qu'après leur études - déjà qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les même université que lui - ils soient embauchés sous la même enseigne, et - summum du summum - qu'ils soient contraints de bosser ensemble !

Lisa soupira : elle était maudite.

De toute façon, depuis le début de la matinée, tout s'était enchaîné pour qu'elle passe la plus mauvaise journée de sa vie : d'abord, elle n'avait pas trouvé quoi mettre et avait du enfiler des couches de vêtement complètement à l'arrachée, puis elle n'avait pas réussi son sortilège de coiffage correctement - alors qu'elle ne le ratait jamais - et avait passé vingt minutes à arranger le massacre. Ensuite, elle avait fait bruler le bacon et trop cuire les œufs. Après avoir cherché les clés de chez elle pendant dix minutes, par réflexe, avant de réaliser qu'un sort arrangerait son problème, elle s'était retrouvée dans la rue complètement enneigée. Exaspérée, surtout qu'elle avait mis des talons aiguille, elle s'était décidée à transplaner. Et pour quoi ? Pour atterir dans son bureau une minute avant qu'une assistante débarque et ne lui annonce qu'elle allait devoir couvrir la mise en vente des Chococanards, "la Chocogrenouille patriotique, même goût, mais plus de cartes". Avec Kevin. Forcément.

Désabusée, elle tourna son regard bleu turquoise vers son collègue qui semblait ailleurs. Elle agita ses cheveux blonds et lisses et failli y passer sa main contaminée pour les replacer. Elle stoppa son geste pile à temps et souffla maladroitement sur une mèche qui s'était égarée sur son nez. Cela sembla tirer Kevin de ses reflexions, le temps qu'il se moque encore d'elle.

- Tu devrais te tenir, tu sais... dur de rester stable dans le métro avec des talons comme les tiens, ricana-t-il.

Lisa s'apprêtait à répliquer, acide, mais le métro s'arrêta brusquement, et elle perdit son équilibre.

La scène d'une Lisa Turpin dans les bras de Kevin Entwhistle en aurait fait rire plus d'un, mais les deux concernés, rouge comme des pivoines et et colère, ne trouvèrent pas la situation amusante.

- Merci, grogna Lisa, presque vexée.

- De... rien, s'étrangla Kevin.

Il la lâcha tandis qu'elle se remettait sur pied sous les regards attendris des moldus qui les entouraient.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lisa, n'arrivant pas à dissimuler complètement son inquiétude.

- T'inquiète. Juste un truc classique : l'Underground est en panne. Ça arrive moins souvent qu'en France, on est déjà bien chanceux, s'esclaffa-t-il de cette blague qu'il semblait être le seul à trouver drôle.

Lisa ignora ce petit délire passager et se raccrocha à la barre avec une grimace de dégoût.

Le silence ne les gênait pas d'habitude, et Lisa ne comprit pas pourquoi, soudain, ce fut le cas. Était-ce les regards des moldus qui les étouffaient, était-ce à cause de cette rapide proximité physique ? Était-ce... Lisa cessa immédiatement de se poser des questions, n'aimant pas la tournure qu'elles prenaient.

- Sinon... tu as des nouvelles des autres, demanda-t-elle à demi voix, n'osant pas croire qu'elle lui adressait la parole de façon civilisée.

Kevin ne semblait pas désirer faire d'esclandre, aussi répondit-il sans animosité :

- Su s'est trouvé quelqu'un... tu le savais ? Fit-il, avec le ton de celui qui en sait plus qu'il ne le dit et détient une bombe monumentale.

- Non, avança Lisa, presque hésitante.

Elle n'aimait pas cet air supérieur sur son visage.

- Olivier Dubois.

Lisa resta coite, bouche bée.

- Ouais, ça m'a surpris aussi, c'est Mandy qui me l'a dit, confia-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec Dubois ? Articula enfin Lisa.

- J'sais pas. J'ai pas trop eu de détails... on est un peu en froid avec Mandy, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, ajouta-t-elle avec cynisme.

- Je t'emmerde, Turpin.

- Quelle grossièreté, fit mine de s'offusquer Lisa, avant de lui tirer la langue puérilement.

Kevin la fixa tellement abasourdi que Lisa se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris. Lui tirer la... langue ?

- Bref, reprit-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Et des nouvelles des autres ?

- Pas beaucoup. Stephen a été renié par sa famille, je crois...

- Oh, mince...

Stephen était un sang-pur, mais ses idée pro-potter, malgré la victoire du Gryffondor, n'avait pas enthousiasmé sa famille - conservatrice - plus que ça.

- Et il vit où ?

- A ton avis ?

- Morag, répondit-elle, presque amusée.

Il fallait dire que ces deux là étaient inséparables. Les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Hum, fit Kevin, comme pour clore la conversation;

Ils se turent de nouveau. De nouveau la gêne.

- Tu le sens bien, le reportage ? Badina Kevin.

- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas trop compris cette histoire de patriotisme... Moi non plus. Ils deviennent séniles...

- Nan mais en quoi le canard est-il symbole de l'Angleterre ? Vraiment n'importe quoi !

Tous deux rirent de bon cœur, puis leurs regards se croisèrent et ils cessèrent, presque honteux de s'être laissés aller à tant de faiblesse.

Soudain, les prenant un peu au dépourvu, le métro se remit en route.

- Ah, ba c'est pas trop tôt.

Ils replongèrent dans un silence tendu, mais cette fois, aucun d'entre eux ne repartit dans une discussion "amicale". Kevin Entwhistle et Lisa Turpin ne pouvaient avoir se croiser sans se disputer, sans se haïr, sans se battre ou sans lutter. C'était une chose tant irréelle que lorsque le métro s'arrêta à leur station, Lisa n'y croyait déjà presque plus. Comme si ces instants n'avaient pas vraiment existé.

Lorsqu'il sortirent de la rame et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, toujours en silence, profitant de chaque occasion pour se rattraper et insulter l'autre ou se moquer tout son soûl.

- Espèce d'abruti, tu veux pas regarder où tu marches ?

- T'avais qu'à pas mettre des talons !

- Oui oh ba ça va ! Et... pourquoi on a pris le métro d'abord ?

- Pour le plaisir de te voir te salir les mains, s'amusa-t-il à répondre.

Lisa Turpin et Kevin Entwhistle se détestaient, du moins c'est qu'ils essayaient de faire croire. Au fond, c'était de l'amour vache. Et cette réalité n'aurait été exposée que quelques minutes, comme une œuvre fragile, que les flash abiment, devant quelques moldus, dans la rame d'un métro tombé en panne.

* * *

_Oui vous pouvez me balancer des tomates, oui oui =)_


	4. A Présent

**OS n°5**

**A Présent**

Marcus Flint/Katie Bell  
K  
Romance  
Nuit du FOF, Présent

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Présent" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_**Disclaimer: **__Jk Rowling merci encore et toujours de m'offrir la possibilité de jouer avec vos personnages._

_Ecrit en une heure, un peu au hasard... mais vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates !_

_

* * *

_

**A Présent**

**

* * *

**

Il y avait quelque chose d'improbable dans leur histoire. Comme si leur attirance même était une fausse note dans la partition que jouait chaque homme sur parcelle de ce monde. Pourtant, elle était là, peut-être discordante, mais là.

Lorsqu'elle était à ses côté, elle ne pouvait songer au passé - sans quoi elle aurait bien souvent fui, comme elle y songeait souvent - ne pouvait songer à l'avenir - ça aurait été trop étrange, ça aurait été lui donner trop d'importance.

Elle se refusait de songer à autre chose que leur présent, leur passion, et cette inexplicable attraction qui dépassait tous les tabous.

Lui, il n'arrivait pas à cesser de songer à elle. A chaque seconde, tout le temps. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'un jour, ça n'avait pas été le cas, et qu'un jour ça puisse ne plus l'être. Il songeait à elle et c'était devenu son existence. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne délogeait pas de son crâne, avec son visage imparfait, un peu rond et cette assurance ensorcelante.

Elle était son présent.

Ils s'étaient entraînés mutuellement dans un tourbillon de haine et d'interdits. Avaient pris goût à cet étrange mélange qu'était la peur, l'angoisse, le besoin de s'éprouver...

**...**

- Marcus, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Je sais pas, Katie, bredouilla-t-il, si perdu, si différent.

- Je... je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Et puis d'abord c'est ta faute, alors tu n'as pas le droit au chapitre ! Décida Katie impérieusement.

- Mais...

- Tada ! TU as oublié le sortilège de contraception, hurla-t-elle presque.

Marcus se recroquevilla, abasourdi par tant de mauvaise foi, et pourtant complètement infesté de culpabilité.

Il était perdu. Ça le dépassait. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça.

Vraiment ?

Marcus se releva et étira ses lèvres dans un sourire qui aurait paru effrayant à n'importe qui, mais que Katie considéra comme inexplicablement tendre. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, et alla ensuite le glisser contre son ventre.

- Un futur poursuiveur... ça te dit ?

**...**

L'instant présent ne suffisait plus.

A présent, ils allaient se tourner vers l'avenir.

* * *

* * *

_Et voilà. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller (en fait, il FAUT que vous le fassiez, c'est juste génial) de lire "Tout ça pour un vif d'or" d'Ezildra, dans mes favoris =) Cette fanfiction en 4 chapitres (le dernier est très long pour ceux qui s'en inquiètent) est juste du pur génie._


	5. Pour un million de dollars

**OS n°6**

**Pour un million de dollars**

Anthony Goldstein/Stephen Cornfoot/Mandy Brocklehurst  
K  
Friendship/Romance  
Nuit du FOF, Pari

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pari" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_**Disclaimer: **__Merci JKR (à vous de deviner qui se cache derrière les initiales... =))  
_

_Ecrit en une heure, un peu au hasard... mais vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates !_

_

* * *

_

**Pour un million de dollars**

**

* * *

**

- Je te parie un million de dollars que..., commença Stephen Cornfoot.

- Mais pourquoi tu paries des dollars ? C'est complètement stupide de parier des dollars, s'exclama Anthony Goldstein. On est en Angleterre, on parie des livres sterlings, s'offusqua-t-il.

- Parce que ça n'engage à rien ! Assura Stephen, comme si ça coulait de source.

Anthony baragouina dans sa barbe de deux jours avant d'aller leur dégotter une nouvelle bière. Il s'activa dans la petite cuisine, que Stephen, affalé sur le canapé à moitié détruit du salon, pouvait apercevoir dans un rectangle de bois. Anthony avait trouvé le deux pièces du côté moldu, ce dont Stephen avait été ravi : plus loin il se trouvait de sa famille, mieux ça serait. Lorsque ses parents l'avaient viré de chez eux à cause de ses idéaux anti-voldemort, il avait frappé à la porte de Anthony, son baluchon à l'épaule. D'abord logé sur le canapé, Stephen avait ensuite élu domicile sur le plancher, après que Anthony aie compris que son ami allait s'incruster chez lui pour plus de quelques jours.

- Quand même, la télé, quelle invention..., s'étonna encore Stephen.

Venant d'une famille de sang-pur dans laquelle le mot moldu même était proscrit, découvrir un tel engin avait été une intense surprise. Depuis, il ne lâchait plus l'écran, fasciné.

- J'ai croisé Kevin il y quelques jours, au fait, lâcha Anthony. Je lui ai raconté, pour toi, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il savait combien son ami avait du mal à supporter leur ancien arrogant condisciple de Serdaigle.

- Nope, tiens, au fait, paraît que lui et Mandy se sont encore séparés.

- Ça signifie qu'elle est libre pour toi, glissa Anthony.

- Contrairement à Lisa, rétorqua Stephen vicieusement.

Anthony leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- C'est de bonne guerre...

Personne n'ignorait que Lisa et Kevin finirait un jour ensemble. Certains pariaient là-dessus d'ailleurs. Bien évidemment, les deux concernés en étaient les derniers convaincus, mais les gens sont des idéalistes et deux personnes obligées de se cotoyer toute la journée pour le boulot, qui se détestent, se connaissent depuis longtemps et sont toutes deux attirantes _devaient_ finir ensemble. Cela avait d'ailleurs toujours été le principal sujet de dispute entre Mandy et Kevin. Mandy le soupçonnait perpétuellement de la tromper avec Lisa, et tous les deux démentaient avec tant de ferveur que l'esprit tordu de la jeune femme se voyait déjà trahi.

Mandy, Lisa et Kevin, c'était le triangle infernal, et ce depuis Poudlard.

- Tu devrais quand même en profiter, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Anthony. Elle doit être si triste, si seule..., s'esclaffa-t-il. Toutes les femmes rêvent du prince charmant, non ?

Stephen lui donna un coup de poing _viril _dans l'épaule et ouvrit sa bière d'un geste expert.

- Tu vires midinette, fais gaffe, l'averti le garçon en riant.

Il y eu un silence, que Anthony rompit avec l'air si sadique que Stephen eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu n'oserais pas...

**...**

Tuer Anthony ? Assassiner Anthony ? Étrangler Anthony ? Étriper Anthony ? Découper Anthony ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il une fierté masculine si prononcée ?

Le main contre le bois de la porte, il réalisa qu'il cherchait en Anthony le responsable de ses craintes. Pourquoi avait-il peur de frapper au fond ? Depuis quand craignait-il une femme ?

Depuis qu'elle était son fantasme d'adolescent ? Depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'au fond, elle avait toujours été un peu plus ? Oh il ne parlait pas d'amour, pas de niaiseries, s'il vous plaît, mais du mélange d'une attirance corporelle et physique trop fort depuis trop de temps pour être honnête.

- Respire, mec, respire, se motiva-t-il.

Les Serdaigles n'étaient pas des Gryffondors qui fonçaient sans se soucier de ce qu'ils détruisaient au passage, pas des Pouffsouffle sans histoires, pas des Serpentards vicieux. Les Serdaigles étaient des intellectuels, mais surtout, ils étaient des avides, des curieux. Et là, Stephen Cornfoot était curieux de savoir qu'elle était la saveur des lèvres de Mandy Brocklehurst.

Il frappa. Deux coups secs.

La porte pivota sur ses gonds, et, avant que Mandy Brocklehurst, qui venait d'apparaître derrière, ait eu le temps de dire un mot, Stephen l'embrassait avec assurance.

**...**

Anthony, dans son appartement, décapsula une autre bière. Il y eut un bruit soudain et Stephen apparut dans son salon. Anthony faillit laisser tomber la bouteille mais dans un formidable réflexe la récupéra à temps, intacte. En notant l'air rêveur de Stephen, son ami s'approcha et lui tendit la bière.

- Alors ? Fit-il. C'est pas mieux que de parier des dollars ?

* * *

_Et voilà, rédigé le matin, avec des capacité intellectuelle un peu plus développées, mais toujours pas extraordinaires... XD Des reviews ? Des tomates ? Des radis ?_


	6. Quand tu t'envoles

**OS n°7**

**Quand tu t'envoles**

Théodore Nott/OC  
K  
Romance  
Nuit du FOF, Envol

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Envol" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_**Disclaimer: M**__erci JK Rowling_

_Ecrit en une heure, un peu au hasard... mais vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates !_

_

* * *

_

**Quand tu t'envoles**

**

* * *

**

Tu volais. Je me souviens comme tu volais, élégante, raffinée, superbe, malgré le froid hivernal. Je n'avais jamais aimé le Quidditch plus que ça, pour moi, penser Quidditch, c'était penser Flint, ou Drago Malefoy. Je ne haïssais pas ce type, je me contentait de le mépriser. Mais au fond, c'était moi-même que je méprisais à travers lui. Au moins, il agissait, moi, je n'avais pas courage de m'élever contre mon rang, contre ma vie, contre des idéaux qui étaient ceux de ma famille, et pas les miens.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses me prendre dans tes filets. Tu étais attirante, tu étais tentatrice. La beauté n'était pas un accessoire de ta personne, elle_ était _ta personne. Je trouvais cela presque rafraichissant. De plus, tu avais de l'esprit, une langue acérée, voire violente, tu étais égoïste, reine d'un monde qui t'appartenait, un monde que tu tentais de faire survivre dans l'univers vert et argent des Serpentard. Tu était fragile, toutefois. Je le voyais. Je ne savais pas ce qui pourrait te détruire, mais une chose était sûre, celui qui saurait pourrait faire n'importe quoi de toi. S'il en existait un, et si j'avais pu, je t'aurais fait la promesse que celui-là, je le tuerais.

Je pouvais aussi deviner à ton simple regard que tu cachais un secret énorme. Un secret dont tu avais mortellement honte mais dont tu ne révèlerais jamais rien.

Je ne sais pas trop quand tu as commencé à attirer mon regard plus que mon esprit. Nous étions amis, et puis tout à coup, il s'est passé quelque chose. Quand as-tu commencé à devenir ma proie ? Je n'en sais rien.  
Toujours est-il que je t'ai attrapée, avec facilité. J'ai honte, souvent. Parfois. Je ne regrette rien toutefois, et c'est une véritable torture que de t'éviter, que de me dire que nous ne vivrons jamais rien ensemble. Parce que c'est interdit. Parce que c'est défendu. Parce que tu es une née-moldue, et moi un Sang-Pur au service du Lord Noir. Alors que pourtant, je meure d'envie de goûter une nouvelle fois à tes lèvres sensuelles.

Tu sais, j'aimerais que tout sois différent, au fond. Qu'un jour, les choses changent, qu'un jour, Harry Potter remporte cette guerre. Pour que je puisse être avec toi. C'est d'un niais qui m'horripile, et pourtant, il m'est impossible de ne pas y songer.

Tu aimes le Quidditch, je le sais. Tu aimes aussi les runes, comme moi. Tu aimes tout savoir, et des fois, je me dis que tu aurais du aller à Serdaigle, pour n'avoir pas a souffrir, pour que tu n'aies pas eu à me connaître.

Mais tu es une Serpentard, personne n'en doutera jamais plus.

Chaque jour est une torture. Si je ne te voyais pas sombre et pleine de rancœur, peut-être que cela aurait fini par passer, mais je vois dans tes yeux, je vois dans ton sublime regard que je t'ai fait du mal. Que je te fais du mal.

Tu es là, devant moi, si proche et pourtant si inaccessible. Tu voles, plus radieuse que jamais. Sur terre, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que tu as décerné ce sourire, cette nuit là, juste avant de t'endormir. Ce sourire si pur, si vrai. Ce sourire que tu n'offres jamais de peur qu'on le retourne contre toi. Tu es si calculée, si manipulatrice, si pensée, que tu refuses à chacun les bribes de la vérité. La vérité sur toi. La vérité sur ton âme.

Tu es une petite fille esseulée, qui a du grandir trop vite, à cause de la haine, à cause de la pression. A cause de cette pétasse de Pansy.

Il n'y a que lorsque tu prends ton envol que tu retrouves l'enfant que tu es toujours, quelque part, au fond de toi.

Et dans ces moments là, je ne peux pas cesser de te regarder. Je te fixe, le désir au bord des lèvres. Et je ne vois plus que toi.

* * *

_Et voilà. Niaiseux à souhait... J'ai mis que c'était Théodore pour une raison bien précise, mais libre à vous d'interchanger avec Blaise si vous le préférez, ou avec n'importe qui d'autre. Pour le moment, ça n'a aucune importance. =)_

_Si vous pouvez me balancer du gâteau au chocolat plutôt que des tomates, ou ce délicieux gâteau de picard, je vous en serait reconnaissante =)_


	7. Déchéance

**OS n°8**

**Déchéance**

Percy W./Audrey W.  
K  
Romance/Drama/Tragedy  
Nuit du FOF, Misère

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Misère" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_**Disclaimer: **__Thanks JK Rowling =)_

_**Note : **__Cet OS écrit en "bonus" de _Cage de Fer_ (et _la Peintre des Souvenirs_, mais moins) est centré sur Percy et est un peu un bouillon de ce que je voudrais écrire sur le couple Audrey Percy. Voilà =)_

_Bonne lecture (ou pas =))_

* * *

**Déchéance**

**

* * *

**

- Un Whisky Pur Feu, commanda âprement Percy Weasley à Rosmerta, l'âme en miette.

La tenancière des Trois Balais n'eut qu'un instant d'hésitation. Elle aurait voulu qu'il parte, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se sentir coupable de lui servir un nouveau shot. Elle versa la forte mixture dans son verre qu'il porta immédiatement - désespérément- à ses lèvres.

- Percy, murmura-t-elle, fatiguée.

- Non, trancha-t-il avec hargne.

Elle n'insista pas et tourna les talons pour aller servir ses autre clients. Elle se jura une nouvelle fois de refuser le prochain verre. Sachant bien que jamais elle ne tiendrait sa promesse.

**...**

Percy ne savait plus vraiment où il était. Ni où il se trouvait, ni combien de verres il avait bu.

- Percy ? Murmura-t-on doucement à son oreille.

Une voix. Une voix de femme.

- Pénéloppe ? Geignit-il avec espoir.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de respirer son odeur de pêche, qui ne venait pas. Il poussa un soupir désabusé.

- Bien sûr... que non, articula-t-il difficilement, la bouche pâteuse.

Pénéloppe l'avait quitté voilà des mois. L'avait quitté voilà si longtemps... Il errait dans le nulle part. Il errait complètement esseulé. Il errait dans un univers sombre. Un univers où il était le dernier dépositaire du sourire de Fred, dans un monde où Pénéloppe était partie. Un monde où il avait retrouvé une famille détruite, qui n'avait pas besoin d'un membre encore plus désartibulé que les autres.

- Percy, s'il te plaît, fit la voix, des trémolos déformant la supplication.

Il tourna la tête dans un effort pénible et tomba sur un visage qui lui évoquait bien quelque chose.

- Audrey, tenta-t-il, hésitant.

- Ta femme, bredouilla-t-elle en larmes.

A moins que ce soit sa vision floue qui ne lui joue des tours.

- Audrey, répéta-t-il, comme pour l'évaluer.

- Viens, rentrons à la maison, Molly veut voir son père.

- Molly... veut voir son fils. Elle veut toujours voir son fils. Elle voudrait vois _ses_ fils. Mais il n'est pas là... pas là ? Fred ? Appela-t-il dans un air de folie.

- Ta _fille_... ta _petite_ fille veut voir son père ! Hurla-t-elle, quasi-hystérique.

Les Trois Balais se firent silencieux, respectueux, curieux, ou voyeur de ce spectacle de la plus complète déchéance. Audrey ravala ses larmes et saisit son mari par le coude.

- Allez, viens.

Percy était perdu, et il sentit juste qu'on l'attrapait par le bras, pour le soutenir. Puis qu'on le traînait presque jusqu'à un point de lumière. Il faisait froid. Il neigeait, sûrement. Et, enfin, qu'on transplanait.

**...**

Cela faisait trois ans. Trois ans que ce rituel prenait de l'ampleur. Trois ans qu'elle récupérait son époux, ivre mort, miséreux, la tête sur le bar, un verre de Pur Feu dans la main. Trois ans qu'elle rentrait chaque soir, sa fille en pleurs, hurlant qu'elle voulait voir son père. Leur petite Molly...

Trois ans que tous les mercredi et samedi soirs, elle le retrouvait dix ans plus tôt, au sortir du deuil de son frère et de sa rupture avec Pénéloppe Deauclaire.

Trois ans qu'elle le ramenait chez eux, pour qu'il dise bonne nuit à leur fille dont la naissance avait provoqué l'alcoolisme.

Audrey ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé, comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Mais elle aimait Percy. Alors elle tentait d'être forte et faisait bonne figure. Espérant chaque minutes qu'ils sortent un jour de leur misère.

* * *

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... un peu comme tous les autres, comme je n'ai qu'une heure pour les écrire, ce sont un peu des brouillons. _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça aide à mieux comprendre la psychologie de Molly II telle que je l'ai imaginée =)_


	8. Feuilleton Américain

**OS n°3**

**Feuilleton Américain  
**

Mandy Brocklehurst/Su Li  
K  
Friendship/General  
Nuit du FOF, Boulet

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "boulet" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **__Merci JK, il est 23h, je raconte n'importe quoi, il faut m'excuser de faire un truc aussi pourri._

_Bon ba... tout pourri. Faut vraiment m'excuser._

_

* * *

_

**Feuilleton Américain**

**

* * *

**

Elle n'était rien qu'un foutu boulet.

Boulet. Boulet. Boulet.

Et par les aisselles de Merlin, ça faisait mal.

**...**

Mandy Brocklehurst se traînait. Son pas lent raclait le sol avec l'assiduité d'un balai brosse.

- Mandy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Soupira une voix bien connue au fond de la salle.

Un sifflement agacé s'échappa d'entre les dents de Mandy. Elle agita sa baguette pour que les éponges cessent de frotter les verres et que les assiettes arrêtent de valdinguer dans la pièce. Un carnage de porcelaine aux Trois Balais ferait franchement mauvais genre. La serveuse n'accorda toutefois pas vraiment plus d'attention à sa visiteuse.

- Ta joie de me voir m'étourdit, ironisa la nouvelle arrivante.

- Ta joie de vivre m'étouffe, Su, rétorqua, du tac-au-tac, la jolie jeune femme à l'asiatique.

Su se mit à rire de son insupportable gloussement tressautant, aussi aigu qu'une cloche qui tinte. Pétillant. Or Mandy avait envie de tout, sauf de pétillant en cet instant. Encore moins d'une femme pétillante comblée.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de ma joie de vivre pour éclaircir cette aura sombre autour de toi, ma jolie Mandy, susurra la chinoise. Juste comme ça, tes cernes sont tellement noire et ton teint est si blanc que tu pourrais bien être morte, je ne verrais pas la différence, philosopha-t-elle.

Mandy tourna la tête d'un geste sec vers son amie.

- Je crois surtout que toi et ton Dubois pouvez aller vous faire voir, cracha la serveuse.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, devina Su en véritable héritière de Trelawney.

Sonnée d'avoir été mise à jour avec tant de facilité, Mandy baissa la tête avant d'opiner faiblement du chef, le besoin de se confier prévalant sur la déception d'être si transparente de caractère.

- Kevin m'a plaquée.

- Pour changer...

- Il m'a congédiée simplement : _"Mandy, tu n'es qu'un boulet qui empiète dans mon espace vital. Nous deux, ça a vraiment trop duré. Salut.", _récita-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Su se fit violence pour garder le silence. Se moquer de l'étrange schéma, étrangement similaire, qui suivait, étrangement, chaque rupture et chaque remise en couple de Kevin et Mandy... serait peut-être malavisé.

- Alors je suis rentrée chez-moi, histoire de bien déprimer, avec mon gros pot de glace en me shootant aux chansons débiles et niaises de Celestina Moldubec.

Devinant que le récit n'était pas fini, Su Li prit son mal en patience, se contentant de hocher la tête religieusement.

- Et là, quelqu'un à frappé. Je me suis levée, j'ai ouvert la porte... en me disant que c'était Kevin tu vois ?

- Et c'était lui ? Demanda Su, pour la forme, devinant que l'intéressé était forcément le mystérieux visiteur, qu'ils avaient sûrement encore eu une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, et qu'elle allait malheureusement en avoir encore tous les détails. C'était le pire inconvénient d'être l'amie de Mandy : les détails. Ces détails qu'on voudrait jeter par la fenêtre, histoire de les oublier. Su n'avait jamais réussi à fixer Kevin dans les yeux, ayant l'impression de violer son intimité rien qu'en croisant son regard. Même entrevoir un bout de sa main, c'était comme... beurk. Su ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût.

- C'était Stephen, lâcha Mandy naturellement, tout à fait consciente que ce serait la manière de le dire qui aurait le plus d'impact sur Su. J'ai été surprise, j'allais lui demander ce qu'il faisait là quand... soudainement...

Su Li, l'attention happée par cette révélation inattendue, bien que d'un certain côté, pas vraiment surprenante, ne put retenir un :

- Soudainement ? Murmuré à bout de souffle, comme tenu dans l'expectative, dans l'attente.

Mandy, fière de son talent de conteuse, maintint encore le suspens quelques secondes, histoire de bien faire mariner Su et lui faire payer sa bonne humeur débordante de femme casée.

- Il m'a embrassé, finit-elle par avouer, d'une voix teintée d'émotion au souvenir de la scène.

Su avala bruyamment sa salive avant de sautiller, toute excitée, jusqu'à son amie.

- Ça y est ? Ça y est ? Il l'a fait ? Enfin ! Et alors ?

- C'était... c'était...

Su Li n'en pouvait plus, Mandy le voyait bien et cela la faisait incroyablement rire. Mandy était de ces gens qui aiment se sentir important, regardé, qui aiment qu'on les écoute et se complaisent dans le malheur. Elle adorait qu'on la plaigne, et qu'y avait-il de mieux que les déboires sentimentaux pour être prise en pitié ?

- Il puait la bière. Mais c'était agréable. Autant que peut l'être un baiser qui sent la bière, annonça-t-elle sadiquement.

Su, la mâchoire décrochée, cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, sous le choc.

- C'est... tout ? Fit-elle, outrée.

- C'est tout, confirma Mandy.

- Mais... Stephen... Stephen t'aime depuis des années ! S'énerva Su, désespérée. Et c'est tout ? Tu trouves que son baiser puait la bière ?

- Je sais, mais moi j'aime Kevin.

C'était une affirmation simple, comme une vérité qui ne pourrait jamais être remise en cause.

- Je sais bien ! Mais... merde Mandy... tu sais bien que lui, il aime Lisa ! Qui l'aime aussi d'ailleurs... ils sont juste trop orgueilleux pour l'avouer, s'emporta-t-elle sans mesurer l'impact de ses mots. Toi...

- Je ne suis que le boulet, c'est ça ?

Silence.

Su, la coeur battant, s'était figée. Sa pensée avait encore dépassé sa parole, mauvaise habitude. Mais elle souffrait tant de voir Mandy tout le temps malheureuse à cause de cet abruti qui refusait d'accepter qu'il était amoureux d'une autre ! Néanmoins, elle avait été trop loin, et maintenant, c'était à elle de réparer les pots cassés. Même si des fois, elle n'en pouvait plus de l'égocentrisme de Mandy et de sa tendance à faire des choses simples des drames d'envergure racinienne.

- Désolée, je le pen..., commença-t-elle.

- Oh, si, tu le pensais, la coupa immédiatement Mandy. Mais je sais très bien tout ça. Oui, je le sais déjà, répéta-t-elle à voix basse, plus pour elle même que pour la chinoise.

- Mandy...

- Aller, à plus, la congédia la serveuse. Je dois finir de ranger.

Su ne bougea pas, consciente que si elle partait en laissant les choses en l'état, regagner la confiance de Mandy serait long et ardu. Elle y parviendrait, comme toujours, mais elle aurait voulu que la jeune femme mûrisse un peu, qu'enfin cesse son jeu de "je me vexe, alors tu dois ramper à mes pieds pour que je te pardonne".

- Dis-moi d'abord que tu me pardonnes, insista-t-elle.

- Je te pardonne, soupira Mandy, comme harassée.

Consciente que ce serait tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait pour le moment, Su laissa échapper un "ok" pas très convaincu avant de quitter la cuisine du pub et replonger dans la froid des nuits de décembre.

Restée seule, Mandy se laissa glisser contre les portes du placard situé sous le lavabo.

Elle agita sa baguette en bois de prunier et les assiettes se remirent à danser la valse tandis que les éponges frottaient le tango.

**... **

Sa vie était d'une triste banalité, cherchait-elle à devenir une héroïne dramatique pour lui donner un peu d'intérêt ?

Qu'est-ce que qu'elle cherchait à prouver, dans le fond ?

**...**

Elle n'était rien qu'un foutu boulet.

Boulet. Boulet. Boulet.

Et par les aisselles de Merlin, ça faisait mal.

* * *

_Je suis un boulet, boulet, boulet... et qu'est ce que je me sens nulle d'écrire un truc pareil !_


	9. Billet Doux

**OS n°2**

**Billet Doux**

Michael Corner/Morag MCDougal  
K  
Romance  
Nuit du FOF, Billet

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "billet" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **__JKR si vous lisez ceci un jour, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances à l'avance. _

_

* * *

_

**Billet Doux**

**

* * *

**

- Aïe !

Cri lancé à l'inconnu, hurlé pour se libérer d'un poids trop lourd. La douleur. Fou comme trop lettres aux assonances ridicules peut procurer du plaisir, du moins soulager le mal.

- Aïe ! Ptain ! Morag ! Lâche-moi !

Le punching ball se rebellait enfin, après dix-minutes de coups sur le bras. Il avait en fait l'impression de ne plus avoir de biceps. Juste une pulsation régulière, chaude, entre son épaule et son coude.

- Merde Morag ! Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais me frapper, mais là...

Il se dégagea d'un coup sec, la faisant reculer brusquement.

Michael Corner frotta son épaule pour faire revenir le sang avant de remarquer, surpris, que Morag pleurait. Son visage, dissimulé par ses cheveux tombant en rideau roux, contrastant sur sa peau constellé de tâche de rousseur, était luisant de larmes.

Corner sentit son coeur se serrer un petit instant, puis la culpabilité s'en alla, comme toujours, même s'il avait toujours remarqué qu'avec Morag, il se sentait plus mal que face aux autres. C'était sûrement parce qu'il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Il n'avait juste pas compté le nombre de fois où il l'avait fait ainsi souffrir, que ce soit à Poudlard comme après. Il aurait alors réalisé que les chiffres étaient bien plus significatif qu'ils ne semblaient l'être au premier abord et alors peut-être que leur jeu cruel aurait cessé.

- Morag..., souffla-t-il, d'un ton presque blasé, trop habitué à ces scènes.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Morag releva immédiatement la tête. Si son visage n'avais pas été si blanc et ses yeux si rouges, il aurait cru au rire hilare qui s'échappait de sa gorge.

- Tu sais quoi ? Fit-elle, le corps agité de soubresauts. Je m'en fiche. Couche à droite à gauche, comme tu as toujours si bien su le faire, moi, je ne reviendrais pas. Adieu, Michael.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Michael n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais il se sentait un peu peiné. Toutefois, en avisant le numéro de sa conquête de la veille épinglé sur la plante en pot de la cuisine, la tristesse s'envola et sa libido reprit le dessus sur toute sa personne.

Quoique tout de même Morag lui manquerait un peu : sa taille, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses bras et, surtout, ses épaules, avait la douce odeur de l'habitude. Il ne connaissait aucun corps mieux que le sien. Bah, il allait se rattraper sur la fille qu'il rencontrerait le soir même.

Et sans plus penser à Morag, Michael se hâta vers le téléphone. Parce que summum du délice, sa dernière trouvaille était une moldue.

**...**

La sonnerie retentit. Morag, un peu moins sombre, d'une certaine manière - elle avait appris à se remettre de ses ruptures continuelles avec Michael - si l'on pouvait encore appeler ça des ruptures quand ce n'était qu'une relation à sens unique et absolument pas exclusive.

Su et Mandy lui répétaient toujours qu'elles ne comprenaient pas comment elle pouvait s'accrocher à ce type, le pire abruti qui soit, qui avait toujours collectionné les filles comme des trophées. Su avait même laissé échappé, avec son manque de tact habituel, qu'il ne devait pas la considérer autrement que comme une sorte d'objet avec lequel il aimait bien parader avant de le jeter quand il lui serait inutile ou devenu trop fade, et qu'il allait falloir qu'elle s'y fasse si elle voulait rester avec lui.

Morag avait d'abord eu mal, et puis, avec le temps, elle s'était raisonnée : pour la simple et bonne raison que Su avait bien raison. Elle disait toujours les choses crûment, mais ce qui faisait souffrir était l'empreinte de vérité que dégageaient ses mots. C'était comme vous mettre face à un miroir le matin, vous ne voulez pas vous voir parce que vous savez qu'à l'arrivée, vous aurez juste envie que le reflet disparaisse pour qu'une réplique sublime de vous-même s'y substitue.

Quand à Mandy... elle pouvait toujours parler : le jour où elle aurait réglé ses problèmes avec Kevin, elle pourraient en reparler toutes les deux.

Morag soupira et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, quand un détail attira son attention. Un carré de papier parcheminé aux bords incandescents se tenait sur le sol. Elle se baissa, délaissant son visiteur inconnu, sûrement l'auteur du billet.

Celui-ci ne contenait qu'un seul mot : "Désolé".

Morag sentit son coeur se serrer, et sa jugulaire battre de frayeur, comme si elle pressentait avant elle ce qui allait se produire. La rousse se releva lentement, et fit tourner la poignée.

Derrière, sur le pallier, une rose à la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se tenait Michael Corner, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi séduisant, même s'il était trempé.

- Morag.

Il le savait. Il le savait que dire son nom la rendait folle. Et c'était sûrement pourquoi il l'avait prononcé si bien, comme lui seul savait le faire. Le coeur de Morag s'emballa et toutes ses résolutions s'envolèrent en fumée tandis qu'elle attrapait le garçon par le col et l'embrassait presque violemment contre le mur de son appartement. Très vite, les deux jeunes adultes disparurent dans la chambre, comme par habitude.

Morag ne vit jamais le saisissant tableau d'une porte ouverte sur une soirée de décembre pluvieuse comme il y en a rarement, le ciel gris découpant la silhouette d'un noisetier sans feuilles ni fruits. Sur le sol, la rose reposait, les pétales épars et aussi rouges que le sang. Imbibée d'eau, les lettres tracées sur le billet n'était plus lisibles : l'encre recouvrait le parchemin, irrégulière et diluée.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de place pour le romantisme, entre Michael et Morag, c'était une attirance violente et inexplicable, voilà tout. Un cercle concentrique infini. Une répétition pour toujours. Toujours la même représentation de la même pièce. Du sexe, des disputes, et puis de petits billets.

Pour faire semblant de s'excuser, ça suffisait bien.

* * *

_D'où m'est venu tout ça ? Mon esprit bizarre raconte des trucs bizarre, et aime faire souffrir les gens. Vous voilà prévenus =)_


	10. Le Plan

**OS n°4**

**Le Plan**

Andrew Kirke/Victoria Frobisher/Colin Crivet  
K  
Romance/Friendship  
Nuit du FOF, Allergie

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "allergie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **__JKR as always._

_Je reviens du __Discours d'un roi__, je vous le conseille, c'était super !_

_

* * *

_

**Le Plan**

**

* * *

**

La scolarité de Andrew Kirke se résumait à un seul mot : allergie. Allergie à quoi ? A Colin Crivet. Compagnon de dortoir, photographe émérite, fanatique de Harry Potter, maniaque invétéré, le blondinet lui avait pourri son adolescence. Du moins c'est ce dont Andrew était resté persuadé cinq années durant. Car, grâce à Colin, Andrew avait rencontré Victoria. Victoria. Doux nom roulant entre les lèvres comme un bonbon doucement sucré, délicatement aromatisé à l'orange. Victoria, fraise fondante entre les dents, rafraîchissante. Un bain de fraîcheur vivifiante. Victoria n'avait en revanche pas pour elle son nom de famille qui écorchait la langue : Frobisher.

En caressant la joue de la jeune fille, tendrement, rapprochant leurs corps tendrement entrelacés dans sa chambre de faculté, Andrew songea au garçon décédé et sentit une bouffée de gratitude le gagner.

Adolescent, il n'avait vraiment été qu'un abruti trop timide, incapable de comprendre la complexité du personnage de Colin Crivet, son angoisse, son cauchemar volubile, intarissable.

Quoique parfois, il arrivait tout de même à se pardonner d'avoir été cet inconscient, se sentant gonflé de sollicitude pour son jeune lui-même... avoir supporté neuf heures sur vingt-quatre Colin Crivet pendant six ans n'était pas rien...

**...**

- Je fais une revue sur les membres des équipes de Poudlard, annonça Colin en s'asseyant sans invitation à la table que s'était accaparé Andrew à la bibliothèque.

- Euh... ok, répondit distraitement le jeune homme, pas concerné pour une noise.

- Tu voudrais bien faire passer le message à ton équipe ?

Andrew acquiesça faiblement, et mit la requête dans un coin de son esprit. Bien entendu, ce coin était si expatrié que le garçon oublia vite le désir de Colin, trop habitué qu'il était à ses lubies Harry Potter, ne doutant pas que se renseigner sur l'équipe était plutôt "tout connaître des coéquipier du grand, sublime et incroyable Harry Potter le Survivant". Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, Andrew ne méprisait pas Harry Potter. Il faisait juste une overdose. Un effet ras-le-bol amplifié par les années de serinages constant à propos de la couleur de ses chaussettes, des trois premiers mots qu'il avait dit dans la matinée, ou de ce qu'il avait mangé au petit déjeuner.

Andrew ne semblait donc pas sur la bonne voie pour se lancer dans une campagne photos et témoignages de l'équipe de Gryffondor de l'année 1995.

Pourtant, vous le devinez sûrement, ce fut le cas.

Il faut pour cela expliciter un peu la situation en recontextualisant les évènements.

Andrew avait toujours été un garçon particulièrement timide - d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne - et plutôt effacé. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi, assurément, il était le seul qui restat encore avec Colin sans ouvertement supplier qu'il se taise. Il n'osait pas le faire, voilà tout.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait été se présenter aux essais de Quidditch et avait été pris dans l'équipe, sa surprise avait été au sommet : _lui,_ Andrew Kirke, allait se retrouver sur le devant de la scène pour la première fois de sa vie ? C'était Geoffrey qui allait hurler.

Et Geoffrey l'avait fait. D'autant plus lorsque qu'Andrew lui avait appris que la fille qu'il convoitait depuis l'an passé avait aussi rejoint les Gryffondors. D'un an plus jeune que lui, Victoria Frobisher était dans la fleur de l'âge, quoiqu'encore un peu enfantine. Ses lèvres roses, son teint de pêche, ses longs cils et ses jambes longues et magnifiquement galbées en étourdissaient plus d'un. Comme tous les autres, Andrew mirait Victoria de loin, détaillant ses longs cheveux longs et bouclés, en observateur anonyme, en admirateur anonyme, et puis voilà tout.

C'est ainsi que la proposition de Colin revint à Andrew de façon tout à fait inopinée lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch, tandis que Victoria s'amusait à faire des tour du terrain en prenant les virages le plus en épingle possible. Songeur, il se demanda comment formuler la chose pour que cela ne semble pas être un rencard mais que cela en soit tout de même un.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il descendit de son balai, tout en s'amusant à voir l'air qu'il expirait former des filets blanchâtres dans l'air. Le ciel grisâtre n'augurait rien de bon, mais Andrew prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la fille de ses rêves. Soulagé de voir qu'il allait réussir à la prendre à part sans se faire remarquer, il soupira de bonheur.

- Victoria ! L'interpella-t-il.

- Oui ? S'enquit l'intéressée.

- Voilà, exposa-t-il, en tentant de ne pas rougir, ni s'embrouiller. Colin m'a demandé... enfin si je pouvais l'aider sur son projet de faire des interviews des joueurs et de prendre des photos d'eux.

Pas qu'il soit un pervers, mais une photo de Victoria dont il serait l'unique propriétaire avait de quoi raviver ses fantasmes. Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive.

- Ok, accepta Victoria naturellement. Vendredi dans la salle désaffectée du troisième étage ?

- Ça me va, fit Andrew, tentant tant bien que mal de refréner son enthousiasme.

Puis elle disparut dans les vestiaires, laissant le garçon seul, baigné dans le froid, plus brûlant que de la lave en fusion.

- Elle a dit _"ok" _! Ne put-il s'empêcher d'exulter, malgré la niaiserie d'une telle réaction.

**...**

Bon, honnêtement, il ne lui avait pas été reconnaissant immédiatement, c'était venu bien après, et vraiment après coup - et uniquement parce qu'il savait que sans ça, il ne se serait rien passé - jamais - mais à l'époque, il avait gardé l'idée de Colin en travers de la gorge. Car Victoria avait pris au mot ce qu'il avait dit, et son plan s'en était trouvé réduit en poussière. Victoria, naïve ou peut-être joueuse, avait proposé à tous les autres membres de l'équipe de venir avec eux, qu'Andrew puisse gagner du temps en faisant une interview groupé.

Andrew n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi dépité de sa vie. Mais bon, ce sublime visage valait bien que l'on se damne quelque peu, pensa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le joue chaude de Victoria qui dormait à côté de lui.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à ça, il faudrait qu'il aille déposer des œillets sur sa tombe, dans la matinée. Colin était allergique aux œillets. Ça lui ferait une belle jambe, tiens.

* * *

_Et là... vous pouvez me lancer des tomates, encore. C'est vraiment nul. Je sais. Juste, concernant les clichés et tout le blabla, pour cette 10 ou 11e nuit du FOF, je me suis donné en plus comme défi de tourner autour des clichés. Ce qui explique le fait qu'ils soient plutôt présents. Du moins que j'en parle vachement =)  
_


	11. Minuit, l'heure du crime

**OS n°8**

**Minuit, l'heure du crime**

Scorpius Malefoy/Ron Weasley/Rose Weasley  
K  
General/Romance/"Humor"  
Nuit du FOF, Couteau

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "couteau" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **__JKR ... et je m'en excuse pour elle. Par ce que je vais faire à ses personnages est vraiment cruel._

_**Note : **__Rating T __pour cet OS. C'est pas grand chose, mais à un moment, il y a peut-être un langage un peu cru qui ne conviendrait pas à un public trop jeune =)_

_bonne lecture... j'espère ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Minuit, l'heure du crime**

**

* * *

**

Un couteau est une chose dangereuse et Scorpius Malefoy ne l'avait jamais éprouvé plus que ce jour là. Ronald Weasley, le couteau dans les mains, oscillant d'une paume à l'autre dans un balancement distrait, rayonnait jusqu'à l'éblouissement.

- Bonjour, arriva à articuler Scorpius, la gorge obstruée par le stress.

Ron s'appliqua à ne surtout pas sourire.

- Entre, je cuisinais. Je vais appeler Rose.

Scorpius déglutit et suivit l'illustre figure de la Bataille de Poudlard jusque dans le salon où, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Ron ne l'abandonna pas.

- Avant que j'appelle Rose, j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec toi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Si le couteau continuait d'osciller, et de l'hypnotiser avec tant de zèle, non, il n'y voyait aucun... inconvénient.

- N-non, bredouilla-t-il.

- Qu'elles sont tes intentions envers ma fille ? Lança, du tac au tac, Ron au jeune homme.

Plus cliché était impossible, pourtant ces paroles réduisirent Scorpius à l'impuissance. S'il répondait honnêtement, il allait se faire découper en tranches, s'il ne répondait pas honnêtement, c'était le même destin qui l'attendait.

- L'emmener au bal du nouvel an de ma famille, ce soir ? Tenta-t-il, pas assuré, dans un trait d'humour malhabile.

Ron sembla étudier cette réponse, avant de continuer, cette fois, un sourire sadique clairement dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Et qu'est ce que vous allez y faire ?

Baiser comme des bêtes. En temps normal, c'est ce que Scorpius aurait répondu, abasourdi par la stupidité de la question. Mais ici, ce serait sûrement se suicider. Aussi pencha-t-il pour une approche moins directe :

- Danser ?

Le tout était de prendre les questions au pied de la lettre. Que pouvait répondre Ron devant tant d'innocence, après tout ?

- Il y aura tes parents ?

Aïe. Question piège. A laquelle il était impossible de mentir cette fois-ci.

- Oui, avoua-t-il, presque avec honte.

Ron sembla mûrir l'image de sa fille cernée de Malefoy ce qui le fit grimacer. Le couteau augmenta la cadence.

- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, si tu joues avec elle, si tout ça n'est qu'une petite manipulation de Male-...

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

La voix résonna dans le salon, surprise. Scorpius pivota, blanc comme un linge, et sentit le sang refluer en voyant la plus délicieuse créature qui ait jamais foulé le sol de cette terre. Rose, furibonde, les poings sur les hanches, s'avança vers son père en brandissant un doigt accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Hurla-t-elle en appuyant sur la poitrine de son père. tu vas faire ça à chaque fois qu'il vient ? L'accuser d'inepties ? Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce couteau ?

Elle s'en empara et commença à le brandir vers son père, qui vira livide.

- J'ai vingt et un an, je crois que je peux m'en sortir toute seule, non ?

Scorpius sentant que la situation commençait à devenir tendue, s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- C'est normal Rose, qu'un père s'inquiète pour sa fille, non ?

Il ne remarqua pas le regard outré de Ron. Rose se détendit considérablement et s'éloigna un peu de son père. Ses long cheveux roux tombèrent sur les poignets de Scorpius qui étouffa un frisson.

- Bonjour, chéri, le salua-t-elle, en constatant qu'avec toute cette histoire ils ne s'étaient même pas dit bonjour correctement.

- Tu es magnifique, chérie, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Ron Weasley, furieux, et surtout retourné de toute la tendresse - parfaitement banale, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée - dégagée par le couple.

Jugeant qu'il serait bon pour lui de s'éclipser avant que sa fille ne se souvienne de leur dispute, il eut tout de même le temps d'entendre en quittant la pièce une phrase qui le fit sourire, malgré toute l'ardeur qu'il mit à tenter de s'en empêcher.

- Dis, Rose, tu voudrais pas lâcher ce couteau, maintenant ?

* * *

_... Je vais aller me pendre je crois.  
_


	12. De la tarte à la banane et du hasard

**OS n°3**

**De la tarte à la banane, des limaces et du hasard**

Théodore Nott/Blaise Zabini/H. Slughorn/OC  
K  
Romance/Général  
Nuit du FOF, Banane

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "banane" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__JK Rowling... veuillez me pardonner._

_J'ai un peu triché : je ne me sentais pas du tout inspirée pour le second thème et j'avais envie d'approfondir ce texte - que je n'imaginais pas si "ambitieux" si on peut vraiment parler d'ambition. Donc j'ai passé deux heures sur ce texte au lieu d'une... c'est très mal, je sais. _

_Mais j'adore écrire sur ce couple que vous ne connaissez pas mais qui a déjà une place toute particulière dans mon esprit. J'en parle depuis longtemps, mais j'aimerais écrire une fanfiction sur mon OC dont je n'ai révélé que le nom de famille... Ne soyez donc pas trop surpris du mystère que j'essaye d'instaurer autour d'elle... si je ne finis pas mal fanfiction, j'écrirais un OS - ou un two ou tree-shot ou un plus-shot - avec un POV Nott pour vous l'exposer comme il se doit ;)_

_Bonne lecture... j'espère =)_

* * *

**De la tarte à la banane, des limaces et du hasard**

* * *

Théodore Nott n'avait jamais aimé Slughorn. Gras, le crâne chauve et luisant, le tout additionné à des yeux globuleux absolument ignobles, chaque image mentale de lui lui évoquait à coup sûr celle d'une larve. Quoique parfois, cela s'approchait plus de la limace.

Grâce à lui, il en était venu à détester les potions, alors que c'était pourtant une grande passion, même s'il n'était pas une lumière dans ce domaine - beaucoup plus attaché qu'il était aux runes.

Alors, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le tournant de sa vie serait imputable à... Slughorn. Parce qu'il avait beau faire, chaque fois qu'il repensait à elle, c'était à cette nuit-là qu'il repensait d'abord. Cette fois qui avait tout fait changer... pour le pire, d'une certaine façon, plus que le meilleur.

Théodore savait se faire discret, il l'avait toujours su. Entre une famille typiquement Sang-Pur, donc froide et distante,et une maison dans laquelle il ne parvenait pas à trouver de chaleur, entre ses principes, son besoin sempiternel de solitude, et l'agacement qui s'emparait de lui chaque fois que Malefoy commençait à parader, se métamorphoser en ombre était devenu une seconde nature.

Personne ne le remarquait : sa silhouette dégingandée, ses membres maigre, son teint pâle, son charme indécelable au premier coup d'œil l'aidant parfaitement dans sa tâche. Plutôt filiforme, il semblait avoir été étiré, comme si, en grandissant, il avait seulement pensé à la taille et non pas à l'épaisseur. Nott ne mangeait pas beaucoup, se nourrissant plus de sa tranquilité et des mondes que lui offraient ses livres. Et puis, les soucis de son coeur n'amélioraient en rien sa situation.

Il se promettait peu de choses, et ils avaient ça en commun, elle et lui. Il se promettait et promettait peu de choses parce qu'il n'aimait pas s'entraver volontairement. Néanmoins, il s'était juré de ne jamais devenir Mangemort, de ne jamais devenir un toutou de Malefoy, de ne jamais se faire trop remarquer, de ne jamais coucher avec une née-moldue et enfin, de ne jamais tomber amoureux.

De tout cela, il était persuadé que c'était la première qui lui poserait le plus de soucis, jamais il n'aurait envisagé que ce serait l'avant-dernière... et que, de ce fait, la pénultième de ses décisions serait mise en danger à son tour.

Pourtant, elle avait réussi. Là où toutes avaient échouées, elle, la née-moldue arrogante, plus jeune que lui, et tête brûlée avait sû frapper là ou cela faisait mal. Là où sa noblesse de sang, où ses qualités imparables de manipulateur, là où son charisme auraient du lui garantir la crème de la crème, il avait fallu que ce soit elle qui hante ses nuits.

* * *

C'était un soir, un soir d'hiver comme il y en a tant. Noël profilait déjà son nez, parfaitement palpable dans l'ambiance détendue qui précédait les vacances.

- Théo, tu viens ? L'interpella Zabini.

- Ouais, j'arrive, répondit Nott de son irréprochable nonchalance.

Son ami lui jeta un regard intrigué, puis haussa les épaules, décidant que quoiqu'il fasse, Théo en ferait toujours à sa tête. Il n'avait jamais prétendu l'être, mais il était indubitablement le chef de leur petit groupe - les récalcitrants était le nom par lequel on avait coutume de les appeler dès que l'on évoquait l'un d'eux à voix basse. Ceux qui refusaient de suivre Malefoy, corps et âme, comme ces deux abrutis de Crabe et Goyle ou Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise, sans trop se l'expliquer, ne parvenait pourtant pas à classer Pansy dans la même catégorie que Crabe ou Goyle. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui le chiffonnait, une constante impression de fausseté, d'exagération, même si l'admiration visible dans ses yeux dès que son regard tombait sur Malefoy empêchait de douter de la véracité de sa dévotion.

Zabini tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle commune lorsqu'il pivota, se souvenant d'un détail qui lui avait jusque là échappé :

- Oublie pas d'aller voir Slughorn ! Sinon, je vais encore avoir le droit à l'un de ses discours...

Nott soupira. Ce prof lui sortait par les yeux, tout dégoulinant qu'il était d'intérêt pour les privilèges, tout suintant qu'il devenait dès qu'il parlait d'un de ses chouchous - de ses relations si bien placée. Le pire, c'était quand il lui parlait de son père. Lorsqu'il osait s'abandonner en louanges de cet homme infâme, cet homme qu'il avait révéré enfant, mais qu'il ne parvenait qu'à haïr aujourd'hui. Haïr pour avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était, haïr pour lui avoir inculqué que les sang-de-bourbe ne valaient rien, haïr pour lui avoir répété qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance, parce qu'on le trahirait. Haïr tout simplement pour être lui. Théodore ne détestait pas son nom : il en était fier. Mais que son père soit un Mangemort et attende de lui qu'il en devienne un lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

Le garçon expira bruyamment une seconde fois avant de se décider à emboîter le pas à Zabini. Ils faisaient souvent cela : l'un partait pour ménager de solitude à l'autre, et comme cette-fois, c'était souvent Nott qui le demandait.

Théo se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle pour partager le petit déjeuner avec son ami. Lorsqu'il passa les portes, la bonne humeur ambiante le frappa de plein fouet. Le port noble, comme toujours, il s'installa à côté de Blaise mais ne lui parla pas. Ils ne montraient jamais explicitement qu'ils étaient amis, même si depuis le temps, c'était devenu un secret de polichinelle. D'une part pour se protéger, car l'affection à Serpentard, était à proscrire autant que l'amour ; d'une autre parce que Nott était d'un rang égal à celui de Malefoy et que créer un groupe serait prétendre lui faire ombrage, ce qui n'était pas son but. Théo, comme nous l'avons dit plus tôt, était discret de nature.

Sur la table trônaient toutes sortes de mets, mais ce fut la tarte à la banane qui attira son attention.

Les habitudes alimentaires de l'adolescent surprenaient toujours : il mangeait peu, mais, d'une certaine façon, mangeait bien. Il choisissait toujours ce qui remplirait son assiette avec soin, sans jamais se préoccuper des standards qu'imposaient le repas. Salés, sucrés, sucrés, salés, salés-sucrés, sucrés-salés, salés uniquement ou bien sucrés uniquement, ils variaient sans cesse au gré de ses envies. Zabini en était toujours amusé, et c'était devenu très rapidement un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux.

Il tendit donc la main verts le plat dans lequel aucune part ne manquait avec aplomb. Alors, lorsqu'une main entra dans son champ de vision d'une façon complètement inattendue, son regard fut naturellement détourné vers l'origine de ce membre incontestablement féminin.

Sa gorge se serra. Une demi-seconde, sa gorge se serra, ébloui qu'il fut par tant de beauté - car, par Merlin, elle était belle - puis il la reconnut.

Théo avala sa salive, choqué par cet étrange désir qui s'emparait de lui. Depuis quand l'attirait-elle, alors qu'il n'avait toujours vu qu'en elle une jolie _sang-de-bourbe_ passionnée de littérature ?

L'adolescent détourna le regard, incapable de supporter plus de ces questionnements qu'il ne voulait pas avoir, et termina ce qu'il avait commencé : soit manger un morceau de tarte à la banane.

Troublé, il finit son repas en silence, puis se leva, sans un regard pour Zabini ou pour la jeune fille. Il quitta la Grande Salle, le regard vide, cependant toujours porté par cette démarche altière incohérente avec sa silhouette déséquilibrée.

Lorsqu'il reprit possession de tous ses esprits, et eut décidé que ça n'avait été qu'un effet de son imagination, Nott réalisa que le cours de potion était déjà fini. Zabini, lâche traître, avait "négligé" de le réveiller de sa réflexion et l'avait laissé là, seul, à la merci de l'immonde limace géante.

- Monsieur Nott, je voulais justement vous voir, fit alors Slughorn, lui confirmant que Zabini aurait le droit à un savon bien en règle après toute cette histoire.

- Oui, professeur ? Répliqua docilement Nott.

- Je voulais savoir comment se portait votre..., commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par le bruit d'une porte qui grince.

- Oh, je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne, offrit en guise d'excuses une voix qui ne semblait pas vraiment désolée. Une voix que Nott reconnut immédiatement.

Soudainement livide, il se figea, se disant que finalement, il aurait préféré avoir sa discussion avec Slughorn.

- Mademoiselle Bridge, que me vaut cette visite impromptue ? Vous n'essayez pas de m'empoisonner, j'espère, ironisa Slughorn.

Les incompétences chronique de la jeune Serpentard étaient en effet connues et reconnues par l'ensemble de Poudlard comme étant au moins équivalentes à celles de Neville Longdubat.

- Je pensais qu'à cette heure ce cachot était libre, rétorqua-t-elle, presque suffisante. Mais je vois que je dérange, je devrais sûrement revenir plus tard.

- Mais non, voyons, Monsieur Nott ici présent doit d'ailleurs m'exécuter un élixir d'apaisement, puisqu'il somnolait pendant ma classe.

Théodore écarquilla les yeux. C'était une blague ? Se vengeait-il de son refus évident de parler de son père ? Ou alors reportait-il sa frustration sur lui ?

- Il pourra vous aider à réaliser un Philtre de confusion acceptable, si néanmoins cela vous est possible, continua Slughorn, sans voir Théodore se liquéfier un peu plus sur place. Nous reprendrons cette discussion un autre jour, monsieur Nott, conclut-il avant de se lever et de partir avant que le Serpentard n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Comment avait-il pu laisser cette situation se produire ? S'insurgea Nott mentalement.

Son cou pivota et Théodore détailla la jeune fille d'un œil neuf, comme s'il ne l'avait alors jusque là jamais vraiment regardée. Ses cheveux tombait dans son dos dans une myriade de boucles parfaites. Son visage fin, ses lèvres roses, son nez droit et ses yeux en amandes d'un vert surnaturel s'accordaient avec son hâle léger, et sa silhouette incroyablement féminine. Ils se connaissaient peu - du moins pas intimement, n'ayant jamais vraiment parlé d'eux -, mais partageaient souvent des discussions sur Shakespeare dont ils partageait un amour commun. Ils discutaient de temps à autre, lorsque personne n'était dans les parages pour les surprendre, de littérature, et d'une certaine manière, ils étaient devenus amis. Nott appréciait l'esprit indépendant, la verve et l'arrogance de la jeune fille, même si parfois sa fierté était aussi ce qui l'énervait à propos d'elle. Il admirait le courage qu'elle avait de s'assumer complètement dans une maison où les _sang-de-bourbe_ étaient considérés comme un virus pire que la peste. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à elle autrement que comme une fille sympathique, drôle et intéressante. Ce désir qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt ne s'était jamais manifesté auparavant. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et là, maintenant, dans cette salle de classe qu'il commençait à trouver bien trop petite, il aurait voulu pouvoir maudire ses hormones.

- Ce mec me sort par les yeux, cracha la jeune Serpentard, clairement furieuse.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé le dire un jour, mais Rogue me manque, dit Théo, dans un réflexe dont l'origine lui échappa.

- Tu m'apprendrais le philtre de confusion ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

Prix au dépourvu, Théodore tourna la tête et accepta, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Sans se demander pourquoi elle lui demandait son aide, alors que toute fière qu'elle était, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait en temps normal.

Coincé, il la vit s'approcher de lui, sublime, idéal de perfection. Elle était incroyable, aussi belle qu'on pouvait l'espérer, aussi attirante qu'on pouvait le vouloir. Son corps était la tentation même, et en cet instant, il se demandait tout simplement comme il pourrait y résister dans les minutes qui suivraient.

L'esprit embrouillé, il lui expliqua mécaniquement quels étaient les ingrédients, comment elle devait les couper, l'effet que devait entraîner chacune des étapes de la procédure, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que les frôlements de leurs peaux, le sang chaud qui circulait dans ses veines.

- Théo, souffla-t-elle soudainement, interrogative devant son soudain silence, suave, portant le coup final.

Les yeux rivé sur ses lèvres, le garçon n'écouta plus que son instinct et les embrassa avec ferveur jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque.

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le visage de la Serpentard aux yeux brillants. Ses joues roses donnaient à la jeune fille un air de naïve effarouchée - qui, il le savait pertinemment, était complètement artificiel - et la rendaient encore plus désirable. Nott compris un vague instant qu'elle avait été cette fois meilleure manipulatrice que lui et devait préparer cela depuis quelques temps, mais, l'instant d'après, principes et hésitations s'étaient transformées en pur désir animal et toute conscience de ses actes venait de disparaître dans l'ombre.

Ce qu'ils firent dans les cachots, d'une façon complètement impromptue, Nott y repenserait de nombreuses fois par la suite, d'abord comme une action impulsive, puis comme une erreur, puis comme une réussite, avant de ne cesser d'osciller entre tous ces avis, se maudissant et bénissant d'avoir cédé à la tension du moment.

Cependant, il y aurait toujours quelque chose d'étrange à songer que c'était un bête morceau de tarte à la banane combiné à la bêtise de Slughorn qui avaient permis l'évènement.

Car ces quelques minutes d'abandon devraient changer sa vie entière.

Après tout, briser l'une des rares promesses qu'il s'était jamais faites ne pouvait qu'avoir des effets désastreux.

* * *

_Voilà... j'espère que ça vous a plu !_


	13. Pochette Surprise

**OS n°1**

**Pochette Surprise**

Su Li/Olivier Dubois/Marcus Flint/Katie Bell/OC/OC  
K  
Family/Général  
Nuit du FOF, Vacance

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "vacance" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__JK Rowling, je vous promets d'aller voir le deuxième opus du septième film d'Harry Potter au moins trois fois pour me faire pardonner. Même s'il est nul..._

* * *

**Pochette Surprise**

* * *

Le doux roulis des vagues accompagnaient à merveille le chant des mouettes.

Ce fut la première réflexion que se fit Su lorsque son visage fut frappé par la forte odeur de sel exhalée par la mer. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira lorsqu'elle songea qu'ils étaient en décembre, et que le monde était une bien étrange chose pour qu'il fasse si beau ici, et si froid pendant ce temps en Angleterre.

La jeune femme tournoya sur elle-même, dans un accès de joie inexpliqué. Su avait toujours aimé prendre la vie comme elle venait. Simplement. Un peu comme une enfant. Elle était toute entière, jamais à moitié. Et pour elle, le monde devait suivre cette tendance. C'était pour cela, par exemple, qu'elle n'avait jamais compris Mandy Brocklehurst, avec ses émotions instables, son inconstance perpétuelle. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait rencontré Olivier, et si, parfois, être pleinement elle-même, trop infantile pour ses trente ans, et trop joyeuse pour cet après-guerre oppressant, semblait décalé dans cet univers perverti, au fond, elle n'y prêtait pas grand intérêt. Elle était elle-même voilà tout. Et si le monde ne l'acceptait pas, tant pis pour lui, tant qu'Olivier le faisait.

L'âge offrait une maturité détonante à Su. Toute faite d'une sorte de sagesse innocente, sautillante, pourtant inexplicablement juste. Quand à la maternité, c'était une chose qui lui avait formidablement réussi. Les responsabilités n'effrayaient pas la jolie chinoise, et l'amour qu'elle portait à ceux qui l'entouraient ne parvenait qu'à l'embellir davantage.

- Su ! Viens m'aider, geignit Olivier dans des accents de désespoir. Ah, non ! Chen ! Non, arrête, tu vas... Su !

Su éclata de rire en courant à la rencontre de son mari, visiblement en difficulté avec leur fils. Sa voix s'envola, et sa gorge émit le seul son capable de faire sourire Olivier à coup sûr : comme une petite cloche qui sonne, un petit tressautement aigu. Ce n'était pas un rire esthétique, mais il était indéniablement communicatif.

- Chen, laisse Papa tranquille pendant qu'il lit sa revue de Quidditch, fit la trentenaire, un air malicieux dansant au fond des prunelles. Il doit revenir de vacances bien bronzé, comme ça, plein de groupies de quinze ans pourront baver sur son corps au hâle parfait.

Le garçon, âgé de sept ans, plutôt grand, sembla hésiter. Il papillonna un instant de ses yeux bridé, puis se dirigea sereinement vers sa mère.

- Voilà, va plutôt recouvrir ta mère de sable, approuva Olivier en éloignant le garçon d'un geste de la main, dans un air d'apparente indifférence que le sourire immense qui trônait sur son visage démentait complètement.

Chen s'empressa de mettre à profit l'idée ingénieuse de son père et commença à recouvrir sa mère d'ocre, lorsqu'une voix grave retentit, jetant un froid inexplicable dans l'atmosphère. Chen releva la tête, et suivit le regard de sa mère, qui, à sa grande surprise, avait soudain l'air sombre.

- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est la famille Dubois, constata mesquinement l'inconnu.

Chen le détailla, un peu effrayé. Son visage n'était pas avenant, son nez était pas bosselé et ses dents particulièrement abimées. Mais cela n'aurait rien été si son père n'avait pas eu l'air si haineux. Chen n'aimait pas voir son père comme cela. Néanmoins, ce fut ce qui lui permis d'identifier le nouvel arrivant, car Olivier Dubois ne fronçait ainsi les sourcils qu'en parlant d'une seule personne.

Marcus Flint.

- Marcus, le salua Su - toujours couverte de sable -, circonspecte, comme si le prénom même de l'homme était à manier avec précaution.

- Flint, cracha presque son père, faisant inconsciemment reculer Chen.

- C'est pas bientôt fini vos enfantillage ? Résonna une autre voix, que Chen se trouva de nouveau bien en mal de reconnaître.

- Mais, Katie, plaida le dénommé Flint, soudain plus conciliant.

- Rien du tout. Il est peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. Vous donnez le mauvais exemple aux enfants ! Railla la fameuse Katie. Olivier, j'espérais que tu avais un peu changé depuis le temps... Tu ne salues pas ton ancienne poursuiveuse ?

Olivier grommela quelques salutations incompréhensibles, permettant à Chen de se désintéresser de la situation et se concentrer sur Katie. Maintenant qu'il la regardait de plus près, Chen put remarquer qu'il l'avait déjà vue avec Angelina au magasin de Farces et Attrapes de Georges.

- Bonjour Chen, fit-elle avec une amabilité non feinte, lorsqu'elle intercepta le regard inquisiteur du garçon. Je te présente Johane, continua-t-elle en se décalant un peu pour laisser apercevoir une petite fille qui devait avoir son âge.

Ses cheveux bruns et décoiffés proposaient un agréable contraste avec sa peau pâle. Deux yeux ronds comme des perles, d'un bleu océan sublime, compensaient sa mâchoire légèrement proéminente et ses lèvres - un peu trop - pulpeuses. Elle était un peu forte, mais ce qui frappa Chen fut l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle. Une sorte de violence qu'elle paraissait contenir. Elle lui évoquait un animal sauvage, indomptable, et dangereux. Immédiatement, il se sentit intimidé. Lui le timide et sage Chen Dubois n'était pas sûr d'oser approcher cette intrigante fille de l'ennemi juré de son père.

Néanmoins, il fut bien obligé lorsqu'elle s'approcha plus près de lui.

- Moi c'est Johane Flint, dit-elle un peu durement en lui tendant la main. Mais c'est mieux si tu m'appelles Joe.

Déconcerté, Chen la lui serra, comprenant que c'était ce qu'elle attendait de lui. C'était une grande première pour le garçon, qui n'avait jamais serré de main. Ce qui le déstabilisa d'autant plus, fut qu'il n'avait jamais vu son père serrer la main à une fille, mais cette fille semblait vouloir qu'on l'appelle par un prénom de garçon, alors elle était bizarre.

Et Chen avait l'habitude des gens bizarre, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Madame Luna, la patronne de sa mère au Chicaneur.

- Moi c'est Chen Dubois, répondit-il par politesse.

Les adultes échangèrent un regard amusé que Chen ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre pourquoi Johane avait éclaté de rire, semblant se moquer ouvertement de lui. Vexé, il intervint :

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Parce que Chen... Chen Dubois ! Chen comme le Chêne... et Dubois, comme... Du bois... et... le tronc... du bois..., s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Ta fille a hérité de toi Marcus, grommela Olivier.

- Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, soupira Katie.

- Ma fille est parfaite, protesta Marcus. Contrairement à ton fils que tu as prénommé avec mauvais goût.

- Je... , s'apprêta à renchérir Olivier.

- Vous restez longtemps ? Les coupa Su d'une voix claire, qui s'était débarrassée du surplus de sable qui la recouvrait.

- Deux semaines, révéla Katie, dans un presque sourire d'excuses.

Olivier et Marcus échangèrent un regard haineux.

Katie et Su se fixèrent un instant, se jetant une oeillade lourde de signification.

Johane continuait de rire.

Et Chen songea, en fixant tout ce beau monde, que ces vacances promettaient.

Néanmoins, en arrêtant ses pupilles sur Johane qui riait à gorge déployée, et ses dents démesuremment grande, il pensa, rien qu'une seconde, qu'avec un peu de chance, elles ne seraient pas si horribles que ça.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est pas vraiment une histoire, plus un petit instant, une sorte de première rencontre... un instant de vie._

_Oui j'essaye de faire passer un truc pourri pour un truc qui ne l'est pas... ^^' Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris... soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ^^  
_


	14. Nuit de Folies

**OS n°4**

**Nuit de Folies**

Lisa Turpin/Kevin Entwhistle  
K  
Romance/Général  
Nuit du FOF, Baiser

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "baiser" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__JK Rowling, etc etc. _

* * *

**Nuit de folies**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas comment il en étaient arrivé là.

Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, juste profiter. Si elle se souvenait, elle allait juste se rappeler qui était la personne en face d'elle, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Et, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, elle ne le voudrait jamais.

Aussi profita-t-elle des sensations folles qui accompagnaient ce baiser. Son coeur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, son corps s'emballait trop vite, échappant à sa propre conscience. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Ou si. Mais parce qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier qui il était, elle s'était en route perdue quelque part en elle-même.

Parce que leur relation de haine la définissait en partie, tant elle était intense, tant elle était complexe.

Se serait-elle arrêtée un peu plus sur cette pensée, peut-être aurait-elle enfin pu mettre un mot sur ce sentiment qui l'habitait tout entière, en cet instant d'abandon, mais elle l'écarta. De peur de se souvenir. De peur de réaliser et de ne plus jamais pouvoir vivre de la même manière.

Car elle était orgueilleuse, et imaginer ce que l'on...

Sa bouche s'ouvrit naturellement au contact de Celui-dont-elle-ne-voulait-pas-se-souvenir. Elle se sentait bien. Apaisée. Passionnée. A sa place.

Comme si ce qui arrivait avait été sa destinée. Comme si ce baiser était le point d'ancrage de sa vie, ce à quoi elle devait aboutir, ce pour quoi elle était née.

Était-ce l'alcool qui embrumait son esprit pour qu'elle en vienne à avoir des pensées si désordonnées ?

Peut-être. Au fond, ça, comme tout le reste, elle ne souhaitait pas le savoir.

Seul le présent importait. Celui de deux corps qui cherchent un peu de chaleur en ces temps d'hiver, un peu d'amour et de réconfort.

Alors Lisa Turpin continua d'embrasser son futur amant. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. En décidant que pour une nuit, _il_ ne serait pas qui _il_ était.

**...**

Lorsque le premier rayon du soleil éclaira la chambre, Lisa était déjà réveillée, et prête à partir. Peu lui importait si elle s'esquivait comme une voleuse. Elle en venait même à espérer que le garçon qui dormait dans le lit avait tellement bu qu'au matin, il ne se souviendrait pas de ce qui était arrivé dans la nuit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Elle n'avait pas encore la maturité nécessaire pour renoncer à son égo. Elle avait été faible, mais plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait.

Elle sangla ses chaussures et quitta le lieu de son forfait, comme une ombre. Comme si cela pouvait tout effacer.

**...**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la chambre était vide. Cela ne l'étonna pas, même s'il s'en sentit blessé. Lisa n'était pas encore prête. Et comment le lui reprocher quand lui n'avait accepté de faire face à la réalité que quelques jours plus tôt. Ce qui s'était passé la veille n'aurait jamais du se produire, pas si vite. Pas alors qu'il venait de cesser de se mentir à lui-même. Pas alors que Lisa n'avait pas encore compris.

Un sourire triste sur les lèvres, tourmenté par un sentiment doux-amer de déception, Kevin Entwhistle repoussa les draps. Juste avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, il remarqua un verre d'eau, à côté duquel se trouvait un cachet d'aspirine. Un petite attention, un petit geste tout bête.

Lisa.

Peut-être qu'au fond, tout au fond d'elle même, elle avait commencé à faire le même chemin que celui qu'il avait parcouru. Et peut-être qu'au fond, tout au fond d'elle même, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle l'aimait. Au moins un peu.

Et peut-être que ce premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille marquait, enfin, le début de leur histoire.

Kevin laissa son regard s'échapper par la fenêtre.

Tant mieux.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils lui tournaient le dos. A leur histoire.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'aime bien ce couple, mais j'avoue que cet Os est un peu pourri... ^^" _


	15. Why Nott ?

**OS n°4**

**Why Nott ?**

Théodore Nott/O.C.  
K  
General/Friendship/Romance  
Nuit du FOF, Paradis

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Paradis" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Merci a JK Rowling, comme d'habitude =) Mais la jeune fille m'appartient )_

_**Note :**__ Pour le détails, cette histoire… est une sorte d'introduction, de suite, de tout ce que vous voulez pour une longue histoire – celle du personnage d'Heaven – qui murit dans ma tête depuis très longtemps, mais que je n'ai jamais finie, sur papier. J'ai un OS en stock, une quarantaine de pages pour un projet que je ne finirais probablement jamais… et beaucoup d'idées encore, parce que de tous les personnages que j'ai jamais imaginé, Heaven est le seul que j'ai aimé à ce point. Que j'aime à ce point. Franchement, je l'adore. J'adore écrire sur elle, mais ça me fait peur aussi, parce qu'elle a pris tellement d'importance pour moi qu'elle a presque sa vie en dehors de ce que j'écris, et chaque fois que je ponds un mot sur son histoire, j'ai l'impression que c'est nul, et ça ne correspond pas à l'idée que je m'en faisais. _

_Mais si le thème est Paradis… je ne peux penser qu'à elle =) Alors voilà…_

* * *

**Why Nott ?**

* * *

Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée en cette matinée de décembre. La salle commune des Serpentards était encore vide à cette heure-ci, et Théodore Nott aimait le confort de la solitude. Aussi s'était-il installé confortablement pour profiter des crépitements de la braise. Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'il était plongé dans Macbeth, lorsqu'une petite toux amusée le poussa à lever les yeux de son livre. Devant lui, étonné, assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, la plus splendide créature qu'il ait déjà aperçue le fixait avec curiosité.

- Tu lis Shakespeare ?

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête, sans trop comprendre ou la jeune fille voulait en venir.

- Mais c'est un… moldu, non ? Ajouta-t-elle de façon très serpentard.

- Exact, répondit-il nonchalement.

- Alors… pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle.

Nott ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer, et cette fois, se détacha de sa lecture pour donner son attention toute entière à son interlocutrice.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle le fixa un instant. Il ne sut pas si elle trouvait sa réponse stupide ou insatisfaisante, car il ne parvint étrangement pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. La seconde suivante, cependant, elle lui adressait le plus beau et radieux sourire qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de recevoir.

- Pourquoi pas, répéta-t-elle tout simplement.

Puis elle se leva, comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune. Théodore allait se replonger dans Macbeth quand un mouvement circulaire attira son attention sur le bord de son champ de vision. La fille venait de pivoter, ses longs cheveux blonds tournoyant autour de son visage angélique.

- Au fait, Nott… Moi c'est Heaven.

* * *

_Et voilà. C'est court, nébuleux, et ça n'explique pas grand-chose, mais c'est vraiment un moment essentiel dans ma tête =)_


	16. Esclave

**OS n°1**

**Esclave**

Théodore Nott/Daphné Greengrass/OC  
K  
Romance  
Nuit du FOF, Maître

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "maître" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__ , thanks, as usual _

_Cet OS est un peu cryptique, parce qu'il est sur un de mes OC, qui un jour, je l'espère me verra voir finir la fic que je lui consacre. Ce projet me tient à cœur… mais j'en parle depuis longtemps sans le finir… :S _

_Cet OC est donc « elle », l'inconnue… pas si inconnue que ça finalement, j'y ai déjà fait référence dans deux des OS de ce recueil =) Cet Os se passe pendant la 6__e__ année de Nott, donc du cycle Harry Potter. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Moi en tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire pour une nuit du FOF, ça faisait tellement longtemps !_

* * *

**Esclave**

* * *

Je croyais être maître de moi-même. Je croyais que mon corps obéissait aux choix de mon esprit, et que ma tête gouvernait entièrement mon cœur. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi chaque fois que je la regarde, chaque fois que j'essaye de croire que je ne ressens rien, je sens mon estomac qui se liquéfie, et mes genoux qui se glacent ?

Elle est belle. Comme un songe. Comme un ange inaccessible. Je suppose que lorsqu'on a goûté à sa lumière, elle nous tient. Et on ne peut plus repartir.

…

Thédore Nott ferma brusquement son manuel de runes. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, malgré deux heures de lutte contre ses pensées troubles. Mais aux mots se substituait sans cesse un corps tout en courbes, un visage fin, un regard doux, et des sensations qui avaient tendance à le faire dériver des propriétés de la rune du feu et ses usages. Il aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre un mur.

Elle le torturait. Elle était entrée dans sa tête comme un virus, s'était emparé de lui, il avait lutté, l'avait rejetée après s'être laissé prendre aux mailles du filet… et voilà qu'elle revenait à l'assaut.

Durant l'été, il avait été facile, loin de la tentation, de croire qu'il pouvait l'oublier. L'hiver apportait une nouvelle sorte de défi. Maintenant qu'elle passait tous les jours devant son nez, et prenait un malin plaisir à toujours lui rappeler l'an dernier d'une manière discrète – à laquelle personne ne faisait attention – qui ne passait jamais inaperçue – aux yeux du destinataire, à savoir lui. Elle était douée. Il le savait. Et il avait beau maîtriser l'art de faire semblant d'ignorer son jeu de séduction… s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, cela ne faisaient que quatre mois qu'ils étaient rentrés, et il brûlait déjà pour elle.

Théo se leva, et quitta la bibliothèque de son flegme habituel, ne laissant rien percevoir de son trouble dans sa nonchalance calculée. L'art de paraître était une discipline dont il était un maître parmi les maîtres à Serpentard.

- Théo ! Attend moi !

L'interpellé se retourna pour croiser le regard pétillant de Daphné Greengrass.

- Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle, à quoi tu pensais avec cet air sombre ? Le taquina-t-elle.

Théodore ne répondit pas. La jeune fille ne releva pas, Théodore Nott était discret, Théodore Nott était silence. Elle savait qu'elle était proche de lui, presque une meilleure amie, presque une confidente. Et pourtant, elle ne savait pas un dixième de ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête de l'adolescent. Depuis la rentrée, notamment, il lui semblait particulièrement ailleurs, toujours à ruminer quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement. De nature curieuse, ce mystère la tuait, mais elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de céder à son caprice. Nott n'aimait pas que l'on fouille ou que l'on s'intéresse de trop près à son jardin secret. Et si elle voulait espérer qu'il lui en ouvre un jour les portes, elle se devrait d'être patiente et d'attendre qu'il le fasse de lui-même.

- Tu as entendu parler de l'énième rejet de cette gamine dans l'équipe ? C'est à croire qu'elle ne comprend pas le message. Une née moldue, comme s'ils allaient l'accepter…, ricana Daphnée.

Nott trembla intérieurement de rage. Le dédain de Daphné, sa presque cruauté lui donnèrent envie de la plaquer contre le mur et lui faire passer l'envie d'insulter…

Mais il devait faire semblant. Il n'avait pas le droit de ne serait-ce que penser à elle. Ca la mettait en danger. Ca le mettait en danger. Et le cœur pouvait être soumis à ses désirs. Il était maître. Maître de lui-même.

- Madison n'arrête pas de parler d'elle, Malefoy n'en peut plus. Je pense qu'il la larguera bientôt. Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle est juste pitoyable à essayer de toujours prouver qu'elle vaut mieux qu'elle…

Théodore serra les poings. Il était maître de lui-même. Et il n'avait cure de ce que l'on pouvait dire sur elle. Ils ne la connaissaient pas.

- Et Pansy qui n'arrête pas de la surveiller… il faudrait qu'elle passe à autre chose. D'accord, elle l'a humiliée en première année, d'accord l'autre lui tient tête, mais ce n'est qu'une née-moldue, même pas digne d'intérêt. Elle devrait l'écraser, voilà tout et…

- Daphnée.

La jeune fille se figea.

- Oui ?

- On est arrivés.

La porte de la salle commune des Serpentards se dressait devant eux.

- Dignité, énonça Daphnée.

Elle s'avança vers l'entrée, quand une épaule cogna contre le sienne.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa l'importune sans vraiment avoir l'air de le penser.

Daphnée reconnut dans les longs cheveux blonds et la figure angélique de la jeune fille l'objet de sa précédente discussion. Elle s'apprêta à rétorquer une remarque bien sentie quand son regard tomba sur celui de Nott. Il était fixe. Fixé sur la fille qui passa à côté de lui comme s'il n'était qu'une tapisserie de plus sur les murs. Un regard habité d'un sentiment qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu et qu'elle aurait bien été en peine de reconnaître. Daphnée se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise, et son cœur se serra d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle entra vite dans la salle commune, refusant encore une fois d'assouvir sa curiosité. Parce que quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse qu'elle trouverait à ses questions. Parce qu'elle aimait Théodore, que ce regard lui avait donné envie de vomir, et qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir pourquoi.

…

Je croyais être maître de moi-même. Je croyais que mon corps obéissait aux choix de mon esprit, et que ma tête gouvernait entièrement mon cœur. Pourtant, il m'échappe. Ils m'échappent. Corps et cœur. Corps et âme. Je ne comprends pas. Elle m'obsède. Elle me hante.

Elle me possède. Je suis l'esclave de son corps, son esclave. Je peux essayer de me persuader du contraire… mais à quoi bon. Elle est maître de moi, et je devrais rendre les armes. Mais je refuse. Par fierté. Par dignité, je ne cèderais pas. Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir qu'elle m'a asservi.

Elle est belle. Comme un songe. Et elle le restera.

Une née-moldue, surtout en ces temps de guerre… je ne peux pas.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Je vous aime =)_


End file.
